


Lost in Time All Alone

by AcidLafay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Añadiré más tags según avance la historia, Chara es niña, Chara siendo Chara, Español | Spanish, Gen, Hermano mayor W.D Gaster, Linea temporal distinta, Memorias confusas, Menciones de la ruta genocida, Mención de muerte, Papyrus es hermano menor de Gaster y no de Sans, Puede contar como viaje en el tiempo, Sans no dice casi chistes, Sans tiene pesadillas, Toriel y Asgore aun son esposos, depresión, intentos de suicidio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidLafay/pseuds/AcidLafay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre deseaba internamente que en su otra línea del tiempo lo primero que viera fuera el rostro sonriente de su hermano, poder abrazarlo otra vez y esperar a que aquel humano decidiera darles piedad y tener un final feliz todos juntos, un final donde su querido hermano menor estuviera a salvo de todas esas atrocidades de las que tanto quería salvarlo, un final donde todos esos resets terminaran… Pero eso nunca pasaba, nunca pasaría, lo sabía perfectamente. </p><p>Luego de haber muerto por culpa del humano genocida Sans despierta en un lugar que se le hace vagamente reconocido, encontrando a su hermano bastante... Distinto. </p><p>El Archivo data se ha corrompido y los únicos que se vieron involucrados en esto fueron Papyrus y Sans, cambiando totalmente la historia donde Papyrus nunca fue hermano de Sans y él sólo es un esqueleto cualquiera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost in Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No supe que título ponerle y como escuchaba Lost in Thoughts All Alone pues, ¿porqué no? (?)  
> Ahhh es mi primer fanfic serio, y mi primer fanfic en 3 o 4 años así que lo se, habrá muchas cosas que darán asco probablemente pues creo ya perdí el toque... Mweh (?)  
> Bruh hay muchas cosas que quisiera poner pero realmente no se XD Disfruten o yo que se.  
> Undertale y los personajes son de Toby Fox, sólo escribo por diversión y aburrimiento XD

# Lost in Time All Alone

### Lost in Time

Sintió el corte totalmente profundo de aquel cuchillo, esta vez logró romper varias de sus costillas en ese sólo corte. El humano le veía con una cara de satisfacción enorme, se veía cuanto lo disfrutaba, ¿Cuántas veces habían sido? ¿Cuántas veces ya habían pasado por la misma situación? Polvo esparcido por todas partes, genocidio, soledad… ¿Por cuánto más iba a tener que soportar todo esto? Cerró los ojos y empezó a decir su último monólogo, Papyrus, ¿quieres algo? No importaba cuantas veces el chico diera Reset, cuantas veces el pequeño humano se lanzara hacia él con instintos asesinos, siempre… Siempre deseaba internamente que en su otra línea del tiempo lo primero que viera fuera el rostro sonriente de su hermano, poder abrazarlo otra vez y esperar a que aquel humano decidiera darles piedad y tener un final feliz todos juntos, un final donde su querido hermano menor estuviera a salvo de todas esas atrocidades de las que tanto quería salvarlo, un final donde todos esos resets terminaran… Pero eso nunca pasaba, nunca pasaría, lo sabía perfectamente. 

Sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a hacerse polvo, siempre empezando de los pies dejando las prendas en el suelo de aquel inmerso corredor. Era tonto decirlo, pero ya estaba acostumbrado, al abrir los ojos estaría en su habitación sintiendo la leve brisa del pequeño tornado auto-sostenible de basura y los chillones ladridos de aquel canino que siempre se colaba en su casa. Esperaba el momento en el que la suavidad del colchón le envolviera en cualquier momento, sentir que el perro se lanzaba a él a lamerle los huesos de manera traviesa, sentir lo mismo de siempre. Pero ese momento nunca llegó. En vez de eso sintió el frio suelo de algún lugar que no reconocía, su cabeza dolía y sus cavidades orbitarias se sentían tan pesadas que muy apenas podía manejar el ver el gris de aquel cielo y algunas estructuras enormes del mismo color, ¿Dónde había visto eso…? Porque lo sabía, podía distinguir algunos detalles bastante conocidos. A pesar de que algunas hierbecillas le hacían cosquillas en sus huesos, todo su cuerpo dolía terriblemente, como si fuera la primera vez en usar sus articulaciones luego de mucho tiempo. No podía moverse, y si lo intentaba dolía bastante, mierda, ¿Qué había pasado ahora? ¿Algún fallo en los resets había provocado ese cambio de posiciones? Tal vez la anomalía podía cambiar distintas cosas, pero si ese fuera el caso, ¿Por qué nunca había cambiado algo antes? Habían tantas preguntas dando vueltas por su mente que le mareaban, je, ser el hueso flojo de la familia era un don y una maldición a la vez.

— ¡¿Estas bien?¡ — Logró escuchar a la distancia aquella voz tan conocida para él. Era Papyrus. Sus pasos resonaban en el piso, dándole a entender que había corrido desde cierta distancia. El sonido de sus huesos chocar contra el suelo le indicó que se había puesto de rodillas para verlo bien, y con la poca vista que tenía Papyrus lucía… Diferente. — N-No te preocupes amigo, todo va a estar bien, aguanta por favor. L-Los esqueletos somos fuertes así que sé que podrás aguantar un poco más. — ¿Amigo? 

— Papyrus, ¿Dónde estás? Se supone que sólo ibas a sacar la basu… ¡¿Papyrus?! —Esta vez no reconocía esa voz, pero de igual había corrido hacia su dirección. No estuvo cerca de su campo visual, por lo que suponía que sería algún vecino de por ahí. — Por Asgore, ¿Qué pasó aquí Papyrus? —

— ¡Yo sólo salí a tirar la basura y lo vi tirado en el suelo! ¿Y si está herido? ¿O s-si es un fugitivo de la ley? Hermano, ¿Qué hacemos? — Su cabeza empezaba dar vueltas, ¿hermano? No entendía nada, Sans estaba ahí, a su lado, completamente mareado y ¿aun así llamaba por él? 

— Es mejor llevarlo a casa por mientras, si es un fugitivo y tiene recompensa entonces podrás hacer más puzles y yo podré terminar mi trabajo. — La voz del otro era calmada pero algo grave, como de alguien mayor.

— ¡Es una buena pero peligrosa idea! Yo lo llevaré a dentro y mientras tanto tú ve a buscar algo por las calles para ver si buscan a alguien. — Sintió como lenta y cuidadosamente le cargaba, dejando recargar su cráneo en su pecho. 

— Entendido, mejor iré con Asgore, él sabrá mejor que nadie. No dejes que nadie lo vea, ¿entendido Papyrus? — Los pasos de aquel monstruo desconocido se escuchaban lentos, calmados y, extrañamente, familiares.

— ¡Sí! Pero no le digas nada a al rey, sólo insinúa, no quiero meterlo en problemas si es que es inocente… — 

—No le diré nada del chico, ahora entra Papyrus, que llamaremos mucho la atención…— Las voces empezaban a sonar distorsionadas para Sans, muy apenas podía entender de que estaban hablando pero… La sensación de estar en los brazos de su hermano era calmante.

— ¡Bien, cuídate Gaster! Regresa pronto y por lo que más quieras, no te distraigas hablando con la gente del reino, realmente esto es serio… — ¿Gaster? Ese nombre… Empezó a moverse, más un dolor inmenso lo recorrió y solamente soltó un quejido del dolor. 

Escuchó el tono de voz de su hermano pero muy, muy lejano; tal vez se había alarmado de su movimiento repentino, tal vez tan sólo se siguió despidiendo del otro monstruo que lo acompañaba pero… Luego de eso todo se envolvió en oscuridad, por lo que le era totalmente imposible siquiera tratar de pensar en ello. La oscuridad nunca lo dejaría de lado, al parecer.


	2. Skeleton Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi jefa y waifu Bri, you're mah best sistah ♥

### Skeleton Brothers

Sans veía como su hermano se alejaba lentamente, sus pisadas resonaban en la nieve tan dolorosamente, pareciendo que aquellos copos acumulados fueran clarividentes y predijeran lo que estaba a punto de sucederle al esqueleto más grande. Quería correr, detenerlo y obligarlo a ir a otra parte donde estuviera a salvo, pero no podía moverse. Trató de gritar pero nada salía, ni siquiera un mísero chillido para llamar su atención.  
Cuando por fin pudo moverse ya era tarde, el humano había atacado a Papyrus, su cabeza cayó al suelo mientras que su cuerpo se volvía polvo. _Todo fue tu culpa _empezó a reír aquel niño. _Tú no hiciste nada para impedirlo, tú lo mataste _. No, él quería protegerlo. _Papyrus murió y fue por tu culpa _. Aquella voz se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte, susurros le acompañaban de fondo, la mayoría de ellos echándole la culpa. Cubrió sus inexistentes oídos, casi arañando con fuerza ambos huesos temporales, no, él no tenía la culpa, él amaba a su hermano, ¿cómo iba a dejar que asesinaran a su única familia en el mundo? En un momento en que las voces se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes, el humano tomó el cráneo de su hermano haciendo que se vieran directamente, Papyrus aún tenía vida.______

_______— ¿Por qué no me salvaste? Estabas cerca de aquí, ¿por qué? Creí que me querías, creí que era lo más importante para ti… Sans… — _Todo se volvió silencioso, Papyrus empezaba a volverse polvo a la vez que una grotesca sustancia negra salía de sus ojos. — _T O D O A S I D O T U C U L P A, S A N S . _—____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Despertó con un grito lleno de dolor y angustia. Papyrus, Papyrus oh joder necesitaba a Papyrus, no le importaba en absoluto que sus huesos dolieran como nunca, ni mucho menos le importaba que estuviera llorando a mares. Sus huesos no dejaban de crujir con su temblequeteo y aquellos incontrolables sorbos no hacían la mejor combinación de sonidos. Pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, no pudiendo evitar desear que aquel fuera Papyrus pero para su mala suerte, era alguien más._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________— ¡Papyrus, ha despertado! — Gritó dirigiendo su mirada hacia la dirección contraria donde estaban. — Hey amigo, tranquilo, todo está bien, sea lo que sea que hayas soñado no es real. —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Al poder ver con claridad se dio cuenta de quién era, Gaster. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Era su antiguo jefe, aquel del que por un tiempo tuvo una pequeña atracción hacia él, por favor, fue quien le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre los resets y las líneas de tiempo. Pero no era el Gaster que conoció, era un poco más joven, con sólo una rotura en su cráneo en el lado izquierdo. ¿Qué había pasado aquí? ¿En qué línea del tiempo terminó cayendo? Más importante que nada, ¿Por qué había llamado a Papyrus? Y hablando de, Papyrus entró a la habitación en la que se encontraban con un gesto de preocupación total; el esqueleto al que siempre había llamado hermano también se veía más joven también, como cuando tenía quince años._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________— ¡¿Pe-Pero qué pasó?! ¿Estás bien amigo? — Se sintió como una apuñalada a su alma, ¿Por qué lo llamaba amigo? ¿Por qué… Lo abrazaba como cuando normalmente tenía sus pesadillas? ¿Es que acaso todos los Papyrus de otras líneas eran así de cariñosos con los Sans? No pudo evitar abrazarle con fuerza de regreso, tratando de calmar sus temblores. — Y-Ya, ya, todo está bien, estás a salvo. —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________— Pa… Papyrus… — Logró pronunciar su nombre entre todos sus quejidos, apegándose con fuerza para escuchar el latido de su alma. El otro volteó a su hermano totalmente preocupado, pero aun así empezó a acariciar su espalda con mucho cuidado._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________— Estoy aquí amiguito, estoy aquí, ¿escuchas mi alma, no? Básate en el ritmo y trata de respirar así… Por favor… —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Eso hizo sin que se lo pidiera, era lo que siempre le ayudaba a calmarse luego de una pesadilla, siempre era Papyrus quien podía calmarlo luego de cualquier emoción fuerte. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora no sentía ese amor incondicional de hermanos que siempre había entre ellos, no estaban los ‘yo siempre estaré a tu lado’ ni siquiera sus ‘te quiero’. Definitivamente, cualquier línea que sea esta… Era un infierno.  
Pasaron unos minutos, tal vez incluso una hora completa para que Sans lograra calmarse y que soltara a su ahora-no-hermano. Los esqueletos que al parecer ahora eran hermanos se veían el uno al otro, preguntándose miles de cosas con tan solo la mirada. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________— Ahora que estás más tranquilo, ¿podrías decirnos tu nombre? — Gaster rompió el silencio que se había formado, sinceramente se alegraba de ello._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________— Soy Sans… — Sans el esqueleto, tenía ganas de decir pero estaba de más, ambos lo eran. Estúpida costumbre suya al presentarse siempre con el humano._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________— S-Sonará grosero pero, ¿ustedes no deberían presentarse también…? —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________— ¡Oh! — El esqueleto mediano hizo una pose de sorpresa, como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo y tenía sentimientos encontrados con ello. — Lo sentimos, soy Papyrus… Aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes, ami… Sans, estuviste llorando mi nombre mientras dormías… — Un rubor de tonalidades naranjas se logró posar en sus pómulos mientras desviaba la mirada a otra parte, avergonzado._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________— Mi nombre es Gaster, soy parte del comité de científicos de la realeza… Nunca te había visto en ninguna parte de Underground, ¿tal vez seas de los pocos que aún se aferraron a vivir en las ruinas? — Iba a empezar a cuestionarlo, pero al ver aquel rostro de confusión en el más bajo hizo que se detuviera antes de arruinar todo. — Lo siento, supongo que has de estar desorientado. Estar inconsciente por dos días seguidos sin siquiera dar un signo de tu despertar ha de confundir bastante. —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________¿Dos días? Era flojo, pero joder, eso era mucho hasta para él mismo. Si, había días en donde la depresión lo golpeaba tan fuerte que no lo dejaba salir de la habitación por días, pero “dormir” seguido… Nunca le había pasado. Ambos esqueletos empezaron a contarle a Sans donde estaban: New Home. Con razón se le hacía conocido el lugar antes de desmayarse, pero había algo que lo desconcertaba… Mencionaban mucho a la reina Toriel y a sus hijos, un héroe local que era la actual cabeza de la guardia real de nombre Meyner, una granja de caracoles muy famosa en Waterfalls y montones de cosas de las que nunca había escuchado más que de Gerson cuando iba al Salón de los Deseos. Incluso también lo mencionaban como el segundo al mando de la guardia real. No entendía absolutamente nada, pero por como Papyrus se emocionaba contando todo no podía evitar estar sonriendo. Para él seguía siendo su hermano menor después de todo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________— Bien, Papyrus cuida de nuestro nuevo inquilino, yo tengo una junta con los reyes y no quiero llegar tarde. — Dijo luego de unas cuantas horas de plática, alistando su bata de laboratorio mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________— ¡Por supuesto que lo cuidaré! Se ve tan indefenso que me dan tantas ganas de cuidarlo. Y además, ¡tú nunca llegarías tarde, hermano! ¿no me dijiste que obtuviste nuevos poderes de teletransportación o algo así? —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________— Es un viaje corto en el espacio a través de la nada, Papyrus… Aunque teletransportación también suena bien. — Besó la frente del menor con ternura, esa que siempre se había encontrado en Sans al tratar con Papyrus…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________— ¡Nyehehe! ¡Soy EXCELENTE con los nombres! — Abrazó a su hermano por última vez antes de que se fuera, susurrando unas cuantas cosas al otro para luego verse con una gran sonrisa._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________La envidia le corroía, pero necesitaba tranquilizarse, después de todo tenía que investigar más sobre lo que había pasado. Una vez que Gaster se despidió y se fue sus huesos se pusieron tensos, no sabía cómo hablar con el Papyrus de este lugar. Y vaya que fueron horas de silencio de parte de ambos, pues en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad el más alto de los dos empezó a limpiar el lugar hablando consigo mismo, murmurando mayormente cosas de que Gaster dejaba sus papeles por todas partes y no sabía cuáles eran importantes o no. Suponía que Gaster no era del tipo bromista, por lo que no creía que se enojara seguido por culpa de ello._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________— Hey… ¿Puedo decirte Paps? — Por fin soltó derrumbando aquel incómodo silencio._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________— ¿Uh? Por supuesto Sans, no me molesta en absoluto, pero preferiría que me dijeran el GRAN PAPYRUS… Ja, es tonto, ¿no? Sueno como un niño. — Dejó de barrer por un momento, desanimándose al pensar en lo que dijo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________— ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no Paps! Es grandioso ese apodo, te queda, eres… Bastante genial… — Se apuró a decirlo al verlo así, nunca le había gustado verlo desanimado, era inclusive extraño eso. Ahora que se fijaba, la ropa que ahora usaba Papyrus era completamente normal, un pantalón de vestir de color tierra y una camisa de color blanco y sobre ella un delantal para no ensuciarla. Wow, hacían años que no lo veía así._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________— ¿N-Nyeh, tu crees? Digo… Sí, es cierto, ¡soy ASOMBROSO! ¡Nyehehehe! — Oh su risa, aquella risa que siempre le había encantado escuchar. No pudo evitar soltar unas risillas con él, al parecer no era tan diferente. — Bien, ya voy a terminar de hacer las labores del hogar, Gaster siempre ha sido pésimo en ello así que siempre me he encargado de esto, es divertido ¿sabes? ¡Es tan divertido como hacer puzles! —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________— Je, ¿puzles? ¿Cómo de que tipo? —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________— ¡Ya sabes! ¡Es nuestra costumbre por lo que me encantan los puzles de cualquier tipo, es imposible elegir sólo uno! — La emoción en sus ojos, sus acciones, todas eran las mismas. _Pero su relación no lo era _. Se recordó de mala manera. No podía comportarse con él como siempre lo hacía.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________— ¿Y a Gaster le gustan? — Necesitaba sacar toda la información posible de Gaster, y que mejor que de alguien tan cercano como su… Hermano, Papyrus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joder, estoy super inspirada que podría subir la parte 3 más tarde, ¡jaja!   
> Bruh, nunca me había pasado subir dos capítulos un mismo día, normalmente subía oneshots...  
> Cooomo sea, al tratar de escribir sobre la pesadilla de Sans estuve escuchando susurros creepy, fue horrible, ¡pero me quedó decente!   
> Gracias por leerlo btw♥


	3. Royal Slibings.

— ¿Y a Gaster le gustan? — Vio como Papyrus parecía brillar de la emoción que le había dado escuchar esa pregunta. Sacar información de aquel inocente esqueleto le hacía sentir algo mal, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

— ¡SI! ¿Sabes? Él fue el que dio la idea al científico real de hacer el Núcleo, y dice que luego de tener la estructura lista podrá poner puzles, ¡MIS PUZLES PARA SER EXACTOS! ¿Sabes lo feliz que eso me hace? ¡Oh por Asgore, amo tanto a mi hermano! ¡Es el mejor del mundo, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo!— Sans sintió la peor apuñalada a su alma del mundo, ese niño no había hecho ni un cuarto del dolor que tenía ahora. No, no debía sentir eso, él no era su Papyrus, ¿verdad? Se llamaban igual, se veía igual, todos los gestos eran idénticos… Pero él no era SU Papyrus, eso era obvio aunque… eso no quitaba el hecho de que ese “amo tanto a mi hermano y que no lo cambiaría” le haya dolido más que nada. — ¿Sans? — Debió tener una expresión que delatara cuan afectado estaba. Por lo que simplemente le vio con su típica sonrisa.

— Je, lo siento Paps, sólo… Recordé a mi hermano con eso… Tú y él se hubieran llevado bien, se parecen mucho. — _Demasiado_ , pensó. — ¿Así que, Gaster apunta a ser el científico real? — 

— Si, es lo que él quisiera más que nada, bueno, lo que ambos quisiéramos… ¿Nos hubiéramos llevado bien? ¿Le pasó algo como para que hayas reaccionado así…? — 

— …Prefiero no hablar de eso, Papyrus… ¿Si…? — Nunca le había gustado cortar una conversación así con Papyrus, pero sabía que si empezaba a decir cosas sobre SU hermano terminaría echándolo todo a perder. — Gaster ha de ser bastante inteligente… ¿En que se especializa? —

El esqueleto más alto entendió y no volvió a tocar el tema de su hermano de nuevo. Papyrus le había contado que Gaster se especializaba en la física cuántica y en la robótica, al parecer él no había cambiado mucho en este lugar. Trataba de no parecer tan acosador con sus preguntas sobre aquel esqueleto mayor, por lo que simplemente sus preguntas eran sobre quién era el mayor (el cual era Gaster), sobre su vida diaria, hobbies entre ellos y cosas así. Le había contado muchas cosas, lo cual le alegraba, pero no sabía si llegaría a utilizarlas en algún futuro. Si quería respuestas debería hablarlo con quien generaba la mayoría de sus preguntas. Pasaron horas y horas hablando solamente de Gaster y Papyrus, hasta que por fin Papyrus tomó las riendas de la conversación.

— Bien, ahora me toca a mí preguntar… ¿Tienes un hogar al cual volver, Sans? Porque encontrarte en medio de nuestro patio y que nadie en las calles estuviera buscándote me hacen sentir que no… — Sans no sabía que contestar, ¿qué? Le diría “claro que tengo un hogar sólo que en otra línea del tiempo porque probablemente vengo del futuro, ¡oh! Y tú también vienes de ese futuro, eres mi hermano menor y Gaster no era nada de nosotros más que mi jefe”. Obviamente no. Para su suerte alguien tocó la puerta, haciendo que el otro esqueleto fuera rápido a atender. — ¡Asriel! —

Se alarmó, ¿Qué pasaría si lo alguien más lo viera? ¿Y si alteraba esta línea… Más de lo que estaba? Sus pensamientos le estaban comiendo vivo, a pesar de que siempre se había considerado un hueso duro de roer… _Mal momento para una broma Sans._

— ¡Howdy Papyrus! Gaster nos dijo que te trajéramos esto, no creo que sea para ti, ¡eres el doble de grande de esto, para nada te quedaría! — La voz de un niño al que nunca conoció resonó por toda la casa, Asriel… Era un nombre vagamente familiar.

— Por supuesto que no, es para uh… ¡Nuestro nuevo inquilino! ¡Les presento a Sans! — El esqueleto más bajo logró distinguir a un pequeño niño cabra, era… Por supuesto, el hijo de Asgore y Toriel, pero había una sombra más que no podía distinguir a la perfección, y una vez que ambos entraron se petrificó.

_No._  
No, no, no, NO.  
¿Qué hacía aquí?  
¿QUÉ HACE EL HUMANO AQUÍ?  
¿Es que acaso quería reírse de él una vez más, sin importar en donde estuvieran? 

— P-Pa… Papyrus… — Su voz salía totalmente temblorosa, otra vez aquellos temblores se habían apoderado de su cuerpo y su ojo izquierdo había empezado a brillar, mierda, ¿Por qué ahora? Si había estado frente a ese humano millones de veces, ¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan… Débil e indefenso? Rápidamente sintió los brazos de Papyrus envolverlo con suavidad, acariciando su espalda para calmarlo. 

— ¡S-Sans! ¡Todo está bien! , el humano no es malo… ¡Bueno, no tanto! — Volteó a ver a ambos niños, esperando a que, o salieran o dijeran algo para calmar al pequeño esqueleto.

— Es la primera vez que alguien se pone así al verme y mucho menos si no los había amenazado antes, no es de por aquí ¿cierto? — El humano por fin habló, dejando salir una voz bastante femenina… Bueno, nunca lo había escuchado hablar antes así que no sabía si había tenido esa voz siempre. 

— Hey, ¿Sans? N-No sé si aún no lo sabes, pero Chara cayó hace poco a Underground… Ahora es parte de mi familia, por eso es que ella nunca te hará daño… ¿Verdad? — El pequeño niño volteó a ver a su ‘hermana’, nervioso.

— Hmmm… Me pregunto si al llegar a casa nuestra madre ya habrá preparado la comida. — 

— ¡CHARA! — El heredero de la familia real hizo una mueca bastante infantil de enojo, haciendo reír a la niña. ¿Qué pasaba ahí? ¿Esa tal Chara no iba a atacarlo? 

Esta vez sólo fueron minutos para que Sans se calmara un poco, aunque aún estaba alerta de los movimientos de la niña cuando estaba cerca de Papyrus.  
Había olvidado aquello que había leído en la librería, la historia del porque el rey empezó a coleccionar las almas de aquellos que caían y por qué la reina había huido del reino. Ambos habían aceptado al primer humano en caer, considerándolo como su propio hijo… Eso significaba que no era el mismo humano que había visto antes, tal vez… Era su reencarnación o algo así. 

— ¿Ya estás mejor…? — Preguntó el príncipe bastante preocupado; al ver que el otro asintió suspiró de la alegría. — ¡Qué bueno! Creí que Chara y yo tendríamos que ir por mamá para arreglar las cosas… — 

— Nuestra madre creo que se enojaría bastante al saber que por tu culpa hiciste que un esqueleto haya tenido un ataque de pánico más grande que el mío cuando no he comido chocolate por días. — Bromeó la niña con una sonrisa tétricamente burlona en su rostro.

— ¡Pe-Pero si fue tu culpa! —

— Sea de quien haya sido la culpa, ya no importa, ¿o sí, Sans…? — No tenía ganas de hablar, por lo que solamente negó. — Bien… Entonces, ¿había algo más que me querían decir? ¡Oh, oh! Hice de comer así que, ¿no quieren algo?—Papyrus aun lo tenía en brazos, lo cual lo alegraba. 

— ¡No Paps! Mamá seguramente nos dará la bienvenida con algo de comida, gracias aun así… — Sonrió avergonzado, tenía hambre pero sabía que su madre le regañaría si llegaba y no tocaba su comida.

— Sólo vinimos a entregarle ropa a su nuevo amigo, eso era todo… — Gruñó dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta, deseando irse. — Asriel me voy a adelantar, nos vemos. Y, _espero podamos jugar algún día, Sans._ — Soltó una risilla y con ello desapareció de su campo visual. 

— ¡Chara, espérame! ¡Lo siento, tengo que irme! ¡Nos veremos luego Paps, un gusto conocerte, Sans! — Prácticamente corrió, no sin antes hacer una pequeña respetuosa reverencia de despedida, dejándolos solos otra vez.

Genial, ahora no sólo era Gaster, sino que ahora tenía que estar al pendiente del humano que lo había visto en su momento más vulnerable. No pudo evitar bostezar, apegándose más a su hermano.

— Veo que fueron muchas emociones por este día… Ahora que eres nuestro nuevo inquilino dejarás de dormir en la sala y te moverás a la habitación de huéspedes, que ahora será tuya. — Le sonrió ampliamente, y sin quererlo empezó a caer lentamente dormido, tan sólo escuchando risas bajas de su antiguo hermano y la voz de alguien más, al parecer Gaster había vuelto de su trabajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue algo largo y rápido este capítulo Yiruma me hizo sacar todo así a lo pendejo, por eso es que se lee medio feo y caca...  
> Bueno, como sea, Sans y Chara por fin se conocen realmente, no hay ningún Frisk de por medio, además de que sólo es una niña sassy y algo mandona. Tal vez así Sans pueda, no se, aprender a controlar a Frisk si es que llegara a volver a su linea original.  
> Tal vez el próximo capítulo sólo se centre en los hermanos... ¡¡No se!! E iba a poner todo lo que habían platicado Sans y Paps pero... Me dio flojera3  
> Byebyeeee<3 Y gracias por los comentarios kakuria y Adriana, sonará tonto pero me hacen sentir que estoy haciendo algo bien uvu♥


	4. Let's talk

Gaster el día anterior no había llegado a dormir, otra vez el trabajo había sido mucho y muy apenas pudo regresar a almorzar cuando ya se tenía que ir nuevamente. Sans seguía dormido, ahora no había ninguna pesadilla que lo molestara, eso le alegraba bastante, pero… No sabía porque se sentía extraño, como si estuviera acostumbrado a tratar con Sans, no cualquiera abrazaría a un extraño en uno de sus ataques de pánico, y mucho menos sentiría el querer protegerlo cada que lo veía. Tal vez era porque era un esqueleto, tal vez porque siempre deseó un hermano menor, tal vez… No sabía nada.   
Y ahora su hermano estaba muy interesado en él tanto que le encargó sacarle información necesaria para saber quién era realmente, que quería y porque estaba ahí… Pero también Sans se notaba que estaba muy interesado por Gaster, ¿Por qué no se hablaban el uno al otro?   
Hace un rato incluso se había puesto bastante raro...

_— ¿Y bien, le quedó la ropa que compré para Sans? Porque verdaderamente necesitamos el dinero y no quiero pensar que fue un gasto innecesario. — Dijo Gaster mientras comía de aquella sopa preparada por su hermano menor._

_— No lo sé hermano, cuando se fueron los niños Sans se había quedado dormido, se puso bastante mal al ver a Chara… Creo que él tuvo un gran trauma con los humanos… — Puso una expresión de tristeza, casi dejando su comida de lado. — Espero hacerle entender que Chara no es mala, es… Bueno es grosera, algo testaruda, siempre está buscando pelea intimidando a monstruos pero… Cuando está con Asriel es bastante calmada, ¿no? No creo que le llegue a hacer daño a alguien…—_

_— ¿Se puso mal? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Chara ahora? — El mayor de los dos tan sólo veía fijamente al otro, no molesto sino… Curioso de aquello._

_— Chara no hizo nada, en cuanto la vio se puso como cuando tuvo esa pesadilla… — No pudo evitar voltear a la puerta, queriendo ir a ver si estaba bien, su hermano tan sólo soltó un suspiro.  
Le explicó bien cómo fue que pasó todo, contando cada detalle como su hermano le pidió, sintiendo nuevamente aquel sentimiento de querer protegerlo de todos los pensamientos negativos que tenía. Al terminar su relato solamente vio a su hermano fijamente pues Gaster se había quedado callado de la nada, no hacía ninguna mueca e incluso su comida se había enfriado._

_— Gaster, sé que estás muy interesado en él pero deberías comer, no quiero que otra vez te desmayes del cansancio y del hambre en medio del trabajo, sabes que es lo que más detesto de todo... — Se levantó para tomar el plato con la comida del mayor, mas éste rápidamente detuvo las acciones de su hermano al levantarse de la nada._

_— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor, hermano mío? ¿Puedes preguntarle unas cuantas cosas? Ya sabes… De donde viene verdaderamente, porqué está aquí, ¿por qué justamente con nosotros? No es que me moleste pero sólo estoy… Interesado en él, tú mismo lo dijiste. Tiene comportamientos inapropiados de alguien que nunca se le había visto por ninguna parte de la capital, ni siquiera aquella persona encargada de transportar a todos por el río recuerda haberlo visto… Si viene de las ruinas, efectivamente su comportamiento es extraño. —_

_— No puedo atacarlo con preguntas… No luego de que haya tenido un ataque de pánico al ver a Chara… Me sentiría muy grosero… —_

_— ¡Papyrus, haz lo que TE DIGO! — Al ver el rostro asustado de su hermano suspiró tratando de calmarse. — ¿Qué tal si él es verdaderamente malo? Sólo quiero protegerte, proteger a todos… — Se acercó a él para acariciarle la mejilla. — Papyrus, te juro que si puedes sacarle algo de información que me sea de utilidad, te juro que te enseñaré a controlar tu poder mucho mejor… Y así podrás inscribirte para ser un guardia real a pesar de que no me guste la idea… —_

_— ¿Lo dices en serio…? Está bien, ¡No has de preocuparte, hermano! ¡Yo… Conseguiré toda la información que necesites, Gaster! —_

Luego de eso Gaster se había ido con una gran sonrisa, sin siquiera terminar de comer. Se prepararía para cuando alguno de sus compañeros viniera a decirle que otra vez se había desmayado. Tan sólo se quedó viendo a la ahora habitación donde estaba reposando el más pequeño, no sabía bien cómo sacar ese tema… Primero que nada, no quería hablar de su familia… No podría preguntarle mucho…  
Escuchó como algo de vidrio se rompía al contacto con el suelo, al parecer Sans había despertado. Fue con tanta prisa hacia donde estaba, encontrando al pobre esqueleto completamente asustado, pronunciando frases que no llegaba a entender del todo. Corrió a calmarlo diciéndole que estaba ahí para él, que se tranquilizara, que fuera lo que fuera no había sido real… Por el rey Asgore, sus pesadillas han de ser bastante terribles como para despertar así dos veces por ello. Esperaba poder hacer algo si se llegara a quedar ahí por un tiempo. Fueron aproximadamente diez, incluso veinte minutos de tenerlo en sus brazos llorando, pronunciando su nombre y a su hermano… Le daban tantas ganas de tenerlo siempre abrazado de esa forma para hacerle entender que todo estaba bien.  
Cuando por fin pudo hablar empezó a reír de manera nerviosa, ahora Papyrus era el que no sabía muy bien que hacer. 

— Lo siento, Paps… E-Estas dos veces he dependido mucho de ti… Soy un extraño y aun así tu vienes a consolarme… — Sentía que si seguía así volvería a llorar, por lo que tan sólo empezó a acariciar con sus falanges el cráneo del más bajo con cariño.

— No hay de qué preocuparse, Sans, me agrada ayudarte a pesar de que seas un extraño, prácticamente llevas cuatro días aquí y siento como si te conociera de hace… Mucho… — Sabía que se había ruborizado (¿cómo? Ni él sabía), esos temas eran bastante “raros” para él. — Creo que es porque me llevo muy bien con los menores… Aunque no creo que lo seas, ¿o sí? —  
Sans se quedó perplejo por un rato, como si no supiera que contestar a nada. Justo cuando Papyrus quería cambiar de tema soltó una risa, casi podría contar como carcajada.  
— ¡Tengo 27 años, Paps! Aunque me alaga, eso me hace pensar que no importa la edad que tenga nunca pareceré un saco de huesos. —   
— ¡SANS NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA ESO! — Y nuevamente Sans había soltado una risa, no, ahora esto si era una carcajada… ¿Uh? Wow, sentía tan familiar aquella escena pero nunca había pasado algo así, Gaster era más del tipo tranquilo y desde que empezó a cuidar a los hijos de los reyes tampoco había visto algo así… Bueno, por lo menos el otro reía. — Así que tienes 27… ¿Puedo preguntarte más cosas, Sans? — Cuando vio al otro asentir luego de parar de reír, soltó un largo suspiro. Gaster le debía una muy grande ahora. — ¿Dónde vivías antes de venir aquí…? —  
La pregunta no lo tomó por sorpresa, pero si lo dejó serio por unos minutos, definitivamente había algo bastante malo que no quería recordar y ahora él quería, no, tenía que sacarle esa información…  
— Las ruinas… Yo uh… Me quedé a vivir ahí por un tiempo con mi hermano hasta que él… —Desvió la mirada, otra vez aquel sentimiento de protección lo inundó. — Todo me recordaba a él así que hui… Hui lo más lejos de ahí y terminé aquí. —   
— Lo siento… Si no quieres hablar más de eso te dejaré en paz, ¿Qué tal si mejor vamos a comer…? — El pequeño asintió, pero tomó unos segundos para que volviera a hablar.  
— Puedo seguir hablando de mí si quieres saber… No dejas quedar a alguien así como así sin saber nada de él así que… Te lo contaré todo, ¿si, Papyrus? —   
— Si tú estás bien con eso, entonces si Sans, no quiero que te deprimas por ello. — Bien, era hora de hacer el favor que le había pedido su hermano mayor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tardé casi, wow ¿una semana?   
> Ni idea, ¡lo siento! Sinceramente no se me venía nada a la mente para escribir, pero a pesar de todo ya tengo en mente como acabará xD  
> No se exactamente cuantos capítulos me lleve, tal vez unos 12 (me da flojera siquiera pensarlo) o no lo se, ya veré como lo desarrollo todo.  
> Gracias♥


	5. Little lies

Ambos estaban sentados en la mesa viéndose fijamente, Papyrus había recalentado la sopa que había hecho en la mañana, el silencio reinaba en la habitación ya que ninguno quería hablar, aunque preferían mejor hacerlo que estar en un silencio bastante incómodo, además de que Sans nunca había durado tanto callado cerca de _su hermano_ y si lo hacía sólo era cuando ambos estaban totalmente cansados.

— Entonces… — Decidió hablar. — ¿Querías saber más de mí, cierto…? — 

— ¡S-Si, justamente eso! ¿Realmente está bien…? — El más alto de los dos se encogió un poco en su silla, _joder se veía tan adorable._

— Por supuesto, si tú quieres saber algo en específico no dudes en preguntarme… — Quería poner condiciones como que no preguntara por su hermano, pero obviamente sabía que lo haría. 

— Pues… Ya me has dicho bien que vivías en las ruinas con tu hermano… Y que huiste porque todo te recordaba a él… ¿Puedes contarme siquiera un poco…? ¡S-Si no te molesta, claro! No quiero hacerte decir cosas que no quieras… — Suspiró, tendría que inventar algo rápido por más pereza que le diera.

— Pues… Mi hermano y yo vivíamos en una casa abandonada pero bastante bien cuidada, teníamos nuestras cosas ahí e incluso algunos que se iban para adaptarse a la nueva capital dejaban sus cosas, incluso comida, por lo que era un lugar increíble para vivir para ambos ya que no teníamos que hacer mucho… — Iba bien, y al ver a Papyrus muy concentrado en su relato le hacía saber que estaba creyéndolo y a la vez… Le recordaba mucho cuando le leía sus cuentos para dormir. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco. — Mi hermano y yo éramos muy unidos. — Por fin algo que no era mentira. — Pero nos dividíamos las tareas de buscar comida o buscar muebles o incluso ropa más duradera, por lo que por horas no nos veíamos… Un día… No tengo idea de que pasó, cuando entré a casa encontré la… La ropa de mi hermano en el suelo llena de polvo… Había muerto y no estuve para protegerlo… — Sintió un terrible dolor en el alma de sólo recordad como ese niño tan sólo caminaba como si nada hacia Waterfalls, como si no le hubiera importado que su hermano haya creído en él hasta el final… — L-Le hice un… Un funeral digno… Y realmente no lo soporté más, hui de ese lugar dejando todo atrás, no podía soportar que mi hermano, ¡mi pequeño hermano hubiera muerto! ¿Por qué alguien habría hecho algo así de cruel? — Estaba empezando a alterarse, Papyrus rápidamente había ido a su lado para acariciar su espalda. — Gracias Paps…—

— N-Nyehehe… No hay problema, Sans… Lamento mucho lo que pasó con tu hermano… — Le sonrió con cierta ternura, abrazándolo con cuidado de no aplastarlo.

— ¿Quieres saber porque reaccioné así al ver al humano? Porque ellos nos arrebataron todo… Nuestras familias, nuestros amigos… Nuestra libertad… Y si esa… Chara o como se llame pasó por las ruinas para llegar a la capital… Eso significa que ella… — 

— Chara no haría algo así… No sin razón, ella tal vez sea bastante grosera y eso pero nunca mataría a alguien… — Papyrus tan sólo le veía fijamente, como si quisiera convencerlo. — Chara cuando llegó no le hablaba a nadie más que a Asriel, luego de que mi hermano fuera ayudante del científico real y diera la idea para hacer el Núcleo yo empecé a frecuentar el patio de la familia real esperando a mi hermano... Y ahí los conocí, me ofrecí para cuidarlos y bueno, Chara aún no se abre mucho a mi pero sé que algún día llegaremos a ser muy buenos amigos… Por lo que pediría amablemente que no dijeras eso de Chara. ¡Además! —

— Paps está bien, c-creeré en ti… Chara no ha hecho nada malo. — Suspiró, no quería seguir hablando de eso. Tal vez aunque el humano que conoció fuera su reencarnación, el que Papyrus esté aquí lo cambia todo… Y eso significaría que él podría arreglar muchos errores que se cometieron en el pasado ahora presente, tal como el que el príncipe Asriel absorba el alma y vaya a la superficie para evitar que el rey Asgore no dicte aquella regla de “matar humanos”, tal vez así Toriel deje de estar en las ruinas y viva con su esposo e hijo… 

— Está bien… ¡Cierto! ¿Te gusta la ciencia y esas cosas, Sans? A mí no, es bastante difícil aunque entiendo algunas cosas básicas que me enseñó mi hermano… — No sabía porque Papyrus le preguntaba eso, ¿Gaster realmente había hablado con él? 

— Uh claro… En casa teníamos libros sobre eso, o más bien los tomamos de otras personas… Tal vez aquí haya algunas que se hayan especializado o sean científicos… — Detestaba mentirle, quería contarle todo. — ¿Por qué la pregunta, Paps? — 

— ¡S-Sólo era curiosidad! Con eso de vivir con mi hermano y… Bueno, no puedo mentir bien. — Soltó un largo suspiro y se acomodó en la silla a un lado de Sans, notando que la comida de ambos ya estaba fría. —Mi hermano quería un poco de ayuda ya que su jefe es… ¡Es un idiota! Se la pasa quejándose de que el antiguo rey habría hecho cosas mejores, que el Núcleo no durará mucho, que… Que unos pobres como nosotros no deberíamos acercarnos a esas cosas… ¡Dejó que mi hermano trabajara solo una semana entera sin descansar sólo porque él lo quería! No puede con todo el trabajo que le deja… Y si no trabaja lo suficiente le pagarán menos y… y realmente necesitamos el dinero. ¿Sabes? Es realmente… — Las lágrimas llenas de frustración empezaron a recorrer el rostro de Papyrus. — Es realmente **frustrante** que la mayor parte de tu dinero se vaya en estúpidas deudas que dejó nuestro estúpido padre… — 

Sans sintió un gran dolor en el alma por ello, ¿realmente vivían así de mal? Esta vez fue su turno de consolarle, pues Papyrus no podía dejar de temblar mientras decía mil maldiciones a aquel hombre que fue su padre. Él no recordaba a su padre puesto a que murió bastante joven y había tenido que criarse solo pero ¿Papyrus? Él y Gaster tuvieron un padre al que recuerdan, con quien al parecer era una mala persona dejando que sus dos jóvenes hijos tuvieran que pagar sus deudas. 

— Si quieres no hables de ello, ¿está bien? Ayudaré en lo que pueda para que puedan pagar todo pronto… — 

— ¿D-De verdad harías eso por dos desconocidos…? — Dijo luego de unos minutos de haber terminado de llorar, viéndole con una gran sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus pómulos. 

— Ustedes han dejado que viva aquí, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes… Además, no tengo nada que hacer aquí y aunque me guste vivir en la pereza creo que sería algo bueno hacer algo. — O lo que más bien quiso decir: Quiero arreglar el error que Gaster y él hicieron con la máquina del tiempo, si es que logra hacerla pronto. Sintió como los brazos del más alto le rodeaban en un abrazo bastante alegre, no pudiendo evitar corresponderlo con un rubor azul en sus mejillas. 

— ¡Estoy muy alegre de que nos puedas ayudar, Sans! ¡Y cierto, Gaster te envió un regalo! — Sin soltarle lo llevó hasta la sala dejándolo en el sofá con cuidado, seguido de ello le entregó una ropa doblada perfectamente de colores morado y blanco. — Ya que no tienes ropa alguna te compró esto, ¡toma! — 

Con cuidado desdobló la tela dándose cuenta de que era un traje típico de la capital: una camisa simple blanca, pantalones negros y una túnica morada con la insignia del reino. Tuvo que probársela sin importarle estar frente a Papyrus (quien rápidamente se quejó de lo indecente que era) y al ver que le había quedado perfectamente le dedicó una sonrisa totalmente sincera.

— _Gracias, Papyrus._ —


	6. Pact with the falling child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tardé, y todo en este capítulo sucede bastante rápido pero es que mi mente no da para más justamente hoy... Estuve la mayor parte del día deprimida y pues... Realmente si tengo tiempo probablemente haga algo angst en el próximo capitulo por ello...

Ya habían sido días en los que había empezado a salir de la casa para interactuar con los demás, era algo extrañamente divertido puesto a que nadie le cuestionó su repentina aparición sino que lo recibieron muy alegres, como si fuera miembro de la familia de muchos e incluso gracias a sus bromas se había logrado hacer amigo de algunos que vivían no muy lejos de su ahora hogar. Pero todo eso no le hacía tan feliz. 

Cada que paseaba con Papyrus los demás monstruos decían “el amigo de Papyrus” esto, “el amigo de Papyrus” lo otro… Ya no era “Papyrus y Sans” ni mucho menos “ese par de hermanos”… Era tan triste, pero no podía hacer nada. Después de todo a pesar de investigar tanto con Gaster en su trabajo como ayudante no tenía idea de cómo volver a su línea del tiempo, y mucho menos sin Gaster tener la idea formada de aquella máquina que le mandó al vacío… ¡Ugh, era tan difícil todo! Necesitaba encontrar una forma de volver a su mundo, con su hermano, ¡con su Papyrus! No podía seguir sufriendo aquí, tenía que pensar en algo, _algo que le hiciera volver con su hermano_ , lo que fuera…

Y hablando de, bueno, de Papyrus… Ahora estaba su lado, contando historias a esos niños a los cuales cuidaba mientras que comían un postre que había hecho la reina y les había traído a los tres esqueletos (cosa que Gaster no quiso por ir a hablar con el rey de asuntos “serios”). A pesar de todos los pensamientos que había tenido era un buen día: estar a la mitad del jardín de la familia real sin nada que hacer más que escuchar la voz de Paps… Sino fuera porque el humano, Chara, estaba ahí sería muchísimo mejor ese día, le había prometido a Papyrus que no le tomaría mucha importancia pero, joder era imposible ignorar que ella le observaba. 

— ¡Papyrus, Papyrus! ¿Por qué no mejor guardas silencio y vamos a jugar a algo? Realmente tus historias son aburridas. — La niña abrazaba sus piernas sin dejar de ver a Sans fijamente con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos castaños parecían incluso brillar con cierta malicia.

— Oh… ¿Es así, Chara? — Sintió unas ganas de golpearla al ver que Papyrus se había decaído por sus palabras, pero en cuento el pequeño príncipe empezó a animarle y fue efectivo, se calmó. — ¡Entonces, juguemos! ¿A qué quieres jugar en este día tan hermoso, Chara? Podemos incluso hacer algunos puzles y— 

— Mejor Sans y yo jugamos a esto. — Se levantó y rápido atacó al esqueleto más bajo con una rama, el cual lo esquivó (ya tenía práctica en esto por favor). 

— ¿Q…Qué crees que estás haciendo, Chara…? — El esqueleto más bajo le vio bastante molesto y a la vez sorprendido, viendo de reojo al más alto de los cuatro. 

Papyrus rápidamente fue con Sans, preocupado por él, a la vez que Asriel iba con la humana un tanto confundido de la acción de su “hermana”. Ni Sans ni Chara les hicieron mucho caso puesto a que otra vez se había lanzado a atacarlo esta vez con una pequeña daga que había sacado de la manga de su suéter; el esqueleto rápidamente alejó al otro del alcance de la niña y esquivó por segunda vez el ataque con ya más confianza, _je, no tiene la determinación que tenía el humano con el que combatí antes_ pensó Sans al volver a esquivar otros dos ataques consecutivos, mandándola a volar al convertir su alma en azul y levitarla. Sólo se ganó risas de parte de aquella chica. 

— ¡Lo sabía, dioses, lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Sans si podría seguirme la corriente! — Cuando le dejó caer volteó a verle completamente emocionada. — ¡Vamos, te permito atacarme, Sans! ¡Juguemos! — 

Volvió a liderar su ataque con más emoción, llegando a rasgar algo de la ropa del esqueleto, el cual por costumbre invocó muchos huesos hacia su único objetivo: Chara.  
Ella increíblemente los esquivaba, llegando incluso a destruir algunos mientras que otros si llegaban a golpearla pero sin dejar un daño tan fuerte, después de todo no quería asesinarla como al humano al que conocía.  
Nuevamente, sólo hubo risas y esta vez algunos gritos de los otros dos chicos. 

— ¡ES SUFICIENTE! — Gritó Papyrus realmente molesto. — Chara, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Realmente no debiste atacar a Sans de esa manera, y Sans, ¡no debiste seguirla! Realmente creí que… ¡Nyeh! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ustedes se hubieran lastimado? ¡Sans sólo tienes un punto de vida, lo vi! Así que por favor, no hagas cosas alocadas… — 

— N-No sabía eso último pero, Chara… No vuelvas a hacer eso, además dime de donde sacaste esa daga, ¡mamá te castigará si lo sabe! — Asriel rápidamente fue a donde estaba la niña, tomándola en un delicado abrazo familiar. 

Tanto el esqueleto más alto como el pequeño príncipe estuvieron regañando a ambos por, por lo menos, dos horas seguidas sin dejarlos hablar. El bajito sólo lo había hecho en defensa propia, la otra… Sólo por diversión. Aunque si lo pensaba bien ambos podrían hacer una tregua y seguir con ese “juego”… Tal vez pueda aprender a esquivar mucho mejor los golpes que le dé, tal vez… Tal vez si muere con uno de los golpes de la humana pueda volver a… Mierda, no… Era una mala idea, una total mala idea pero… Por su pequeño hermano… Lo haría todo, si pudo educarlo desde tan joven, ¿Por qué no intentaría hacer un pacto con ese humano?  
Luego de un silencio abrupto en el lugar, Sans fue el primero en hablar.

— Realmente no sé cómo es que lo viste, Paps… Pero estoy acostumbrado a esto, y b-bueno… Realmente no fue tan malo… Incluso creo me quitó el estrés… — Quiso acercarse a darle un pequeño golpe amistoso más el más alto rápidamente le abrazó con fuerza. — ¿Pa— 

— ¡Pero si te hubiera pasado algo no me lo perdonaría, Sans! ¡Prométeme que serás más cuidadoso! — Eso le sorprendió bastante… Pero le reconfortó mucho. Correspondió al abrazo asintiendo levemente. 

— Pero sólo era un juego, él tampoco me golpeó con toda su fuerza como yo tampoco le atacaba de verdad… — Desvió la mirada haciendo una pequeña mueca infantil. — Así que no tengo la culpa de que ustedes hayan pensado que fuera real… Así que, ¿qué dices, Sans? ¿Seguimos con nuestro juego en otra ocasión? Te aseguro que no te golpearé, procuraré no matarte y hacerte, literalmente, polvo… — Extendió su mano con una gran pero maniaca sonrisa, se notaba a leguas las segundas intenciones que tenía.

Y antes de que Papyrus pudiera decir algo, Sans ya había estrechado su mano con la de la niña, casi sentía que había hecho un pacto con el mismísimo diablo.


	7. Im sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, es muy corto, la inspiración se me fue dibujando todo el día...

No quería hacerlo, era algo estúpido sinceramente, pero los pensamientos en su mente le estaban incitando a hacerlo. _Es por Papyrus, Sans, hazlo por él_ era lo que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Si era por Papyrus, SU Papyrus… Lo haría todo, bien se lo había dicho desde que se había hecho cargo de su pequeño hermano cuando su padre murió…   
¡Pero es que esto era exagerar! Después de todo el cariño que se habían tomado el Papyrus de éste lugar y él… ¿Tan sólo haría esto para dejarle solo? También estaba el tema de que iba a ayudar a Gaster con su trabajo… El pacto de “jugar” con el humano no era tan importante pero también lo tenía en mente… Si tan sólo…  
 _Si tan sólo suicidarse fuera tan fácil._

El frío metal de aquel cuchillo en sus manos le hacía sentir mal, como si… Como si él fuera el humano que asesinó a todos tantas veces… Se sentía culpable, miserable y… Se sentía un gran imbécil. Su alma palpitaba cerca del filo del arma blanca como si recordara todas las veces que llegaron a atravesarlo… _Estarás bien, ya… Ya lo has sentido muchas veces… Todo estará bien, volverás con Papyrus y… Y todo seguirá su curso…_ pensaba Sans mientras temblorosamente acercaba el cuchillo a su alma.  
Pero no podía. El rostro de su hermano no le dejaba, sentía que Papyrus nunca querría esto para él… ¿Quién querría que su hermano muriera por él? ¡Nadie! Esto era lo peor… 

— Déjame ir contigo, hermano… Por favor, te lo suplico… ¡Quiero volverte a ver! — 

Rápidamente empuñó con fuerza el arma y lo dirigió a su alma mientras cerraba con fuerza sus “ojos”, esperando el momento en que el dolor fuera tan insoportable y empezara a hacerse polvo.  
 _Pero eso nunca pasó._   
Abrió sus ojos y vio que Papyrus, el de ese mundo, había logrado tomar el ataque por él, sólo fue un pequeño corte en el húmero pero sentía que moriría al haber lastimado a aquel esqueleto, no por lo que le hiciera Gaster, sino porque ¡era Papyrus! ¡Quien le había ayudado en todo! 

— O-Oh no Paps, ¡lo siento, lo siento mucho! Yo… —

— ¿¡QUE CREES QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO!? — Sin importarle la herida que tenía se incorporó para abrazarle con fuerza, llorando tanto por el dolor que sentía como por siquiera imaginar que el otro… — ¡TU HERMANO NUNCA HUBIERA QUERIDO QUE HICIERAS ESO Y MENOS POR ÉL SANS! Dijiste… ¡DIJISTE QUE TE CUIDARÍAS! ¿¡Y AHORA INTENTAS TOMAR TU VIDA POR QUERER VER A TU HERMANO!? — El otro esqueleto tan sólo bajó la mirada con lágrimas bajando por sus pómulos. — Mírame… No soy tu hermano pero puedes… ¡PUEDES TRATARME COMO SI YO FUERA ÉL! Si eso significa que no intentarás suicidarte otra vez adelante, puedes hacerlo… Pero no quiero, Sans… N-No quiero por nada del mundo que vuelvas a hacerlo… — 

Eso fue el colmo para Sans. Le abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a la ropa que el otro traía mientras lloraba como un pequeño niño en sus brazos, joder, maldita sea… ¿Por qué tenía que decir eso? ¿Por qué justamente Papyrus tuvo que encontrarlo y decirle eso? _Puedes tratarme como si yo fuera tu hermano_ ¡Maldita sea, él era su hermano! ¡Quería gritarlo, quería decirle que todo lo que estaba pasando! Pero…  
Pero decidió callar sus pensamientos y tan sólo llorar. Esperando caer dormido en sus brazos _como siempre_ y poder tener un sueño tranquilo… 

— Sans, prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer… —

Él odiaba las promesas. 

— Lo prometo… —

Pero por él lo haría todo, ¿no?

— _Hermano…_ —


	8. Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corto y tonto, but here's the work and pff, I'm so tired right now...

El olor a distintos metales era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado, después de todo trabajó en ese lugar por mucho tiempo pero… Eso era distinto. Apenas estaban construyéndolo, todos iban corriendo de aquí a allá viendo si no había ninguna falla en ninguno de los sistemas que se necesitaban para que ciertas partes tuvieran funcionamiento. Él sabía todo eso, se había memorizado cada código por si algo fallaba, sabía dónde guardarían los repuestos y donde iría cada trampa/puzzle… Pero no podía decirlo, no a nadie que no fuera Gaster.   
“Este código suena mejor para este en vez de usarlo aquí”, “creo que sería mejor poner algo de esto aquí”, cosas simples que no llamaran tanto la atención, aunque era imposible; Gaster tenía la mirada sobre él, se la pasaba viendo sus movimientos e incluso cuando decía algo referente al funcionamiento del Núcleo tan sólo sonreía de manera leve.   
_Gaster cada vez le daba más y más curiosidad_ pero no podía ir y decirle nada, le vería de manera extraña e incluso podría correrle de su casa, cosa que sería de lo peor ya que a pesar de tener por fin dinero no había ningún lugar en el que podría quedarse… Y en parte estaba Papyrus a quien en ese mes que había pasado con él se había encariñado, ambos se habían encariñado bastante. 

— Un mes entero, ¿eh…? — Murmuró para sí mismo mientras revisaba si algo estaba mal en sus papeles. — Gaster, ¿podrías venir un poco? Estoy algo inconforme con esta parte… — 

— ¿Inconforme? ¿Acaso es que sabes todo sobre este lugar y es por eso que ahora tienes que revisar todo? — No lo había dicho con queja, pero todos los demás trabajadores estaban un poco molestos con él, después de todo a nadie le gustaba que un simple ayudante del asistente real les estuviera reclamando errores. 

— Oh… Je, lo siento, me emociono un poco con esto… — Tan sólo se acercó al contrario y le mostró los papeles que tenía en mano, señalando justamente un código que nunca había visto en su vida. — ¿Qué se supone que hará esto? Cuando estuve en las ruinas nunca lo vi… —

— Oh eso, sólo es un aditivo, no le tomes mucha importancia… Después de todo mejorará el funcionamiento cuando todo esté acabado y me permitirá hacer muchos más experimentos, no lo sé, tal vez… Un viaje en el tiempo-espacio podría funcionar gracias a ese aditivo. — 

Las pupilas de Sans desaparecieron por aquello que dijo, ¿viaje en el tiempo-espacio? Joder, eso era lo que había acabado con su vida en su mundo… Gaster notó su reacción y tan solo frunció el ceño sin decir absolutamente nada. Ambos se dirigieron a otra parte para seguir con las preparaciones y, con el pasar del tiempo, una pequeña mata de cabello castaño apareció entre algunas máquinas cerca de donde estaba el esqueleto más bajo.

— Oh, hey Chara, creí que Papyrus te estaba cuidando. — Era extraño como se había acostumbrado a esa humana, más que nada que a pesar de lo que le prometió a Papyrus siguieron “jugando” cada vez más seguido.

— Escapé, seguro ya viene… Toma. — Ni siquiera alcanzaba a verle el rostro pero aun así le lanzó una bufanda roja… Malas memorias vinieron a su mente pero se trató de comportar, estaba en plena construcción del Núcleo, debía calmarse. — Yo nunca estuve aquí. —

Y tal como había venido se fue, dejándolo en completa confusión al igual que a varios científicos de allí. Y lo que había dicho Chara era cierto, Papyrus iba preguntando por ella a cada monstruo que veía. En cuanto logró visualizar a Sans le sonrió ampliamente y fue hacia él, se veía tan tierno e infantil cuando hacía eso… Se sentía como si realmente volviera a ser su hermano menor, sólo que con el hecho de que quería mucho más a Gaster que a él… No le gustaba salirse de su personaje pero maldita sea, realmente necesitaba que Papyrus lo quisiera más… Era egoísta y tonto, después de todo ellos eran hermanos verdaderos… 

— ¡Sans! ¿Has visto a…? Esa es mi… ¡O-Oh no, Sans! ¿Estás bien? ¡T-Te ves algo decaído! — Sus palabras le sacaron de sus tontos pensamientos; tratando de darle una gran sonrisa asintió tomando con fuerza la bufanda. 

— Uh… ¿Es tuya? Chara vino a dejármela, se fue por allá… — Señaló a donde creía haber visto a la niña, pero el más alto sólo se puso a la altura del contrario y le dio un fuerte abrazo. — ¿P-Paps? — Correspondió a pesar de todas las miradas extrañas que les daban. 

— ¡Puedes quedarte con la bufanda por mientras! Hace frío de vuelta a casa así que será mejor que te abrigues bien… ¡Cierto! ¿Dónde está mi hermano? —

— U-Uh… — Estaba un poco ruborizado, señalando hacia donde estaba el mayor de los tres. — Por allá… — 

— ¡Gracias, Sans! — Posó sus dientes en el hueso frontal simulando un pequeño beso para luego ir corriendo a abrazar a su hermano, quien tan sólo soltó unas pequeñas risas por las acciones de su hermano, aunque luego le regañó al ver que todos le miraban mal.

Maldita sea, ¿Por qué Papyrus estaba actuando como si fuera su verdadero hermano? Oh, cierto… Para no verle deprimido otra vez… Pero esa increíble que a pesar de ello tuviera ataques de depresión y, bueno… Pesadillas sobre su verdadero hermano reclamándole el que lo haya olvidado… Claro que no lo había olvidado pero… _Ugh debería estar trabajando ahora mismo…_ Tan sólo se concentró en algunas máquinas que le faltaba por revisar, realmente… Necesitaba volver a su hogar, su verdadero hogar, le agradaba estar ahí pero detestaba no tener a sus amigos y obviamente a su hermano.

— ¡Sans! ¡El Rey y la Reina piden que te presentes en el salón del trono en este instante! — Eso era nuevo. 

Dejó todo a excepción de la bufanda que le había dado su _hermano_ y salió del lugar apresurado para alejarse de los hermanos y poder teletransportarse a donde le habían llamado, trató de no pisar ninguna de las flores que había en el camino para no hacer enojar al rey (aunque era algo casi imposible, el hombre era muy… Amable). En cuanto estuvo frente a ellos hizo una reverencia y esperó a que le dictaran lo que necesitaban.

— Sans… — El primero en hablar fue Asgore. — Se perfectamente que has estado ayudando a Gaster a los demás con el proyecto Núcleo, y has sido de gran ayuda realmente ya que han avanzado bastante y mucho más si… Sin nuestro “científico real”. —

— Y realmente quisiéramos agradecerte concediéndote cualquier petición que tengas, no te vamos a pedir que sea ahora, tienes tiempo para pensarlo… — La reina tomaba la mano de su esposo intercambiando miradas entre ambos varones. 

— Lo mejor sería que fuera ahora, pero como mi esposa dijo tienes tiempo y cuando sepas que es lo que querrás nosotros estaremos felices de cumplirlo. — Sans se quedó congelado, ¿alguna petición? _Devolverlo a su línea pero eso era imposible. ¿Qué ayudaran económicamente a la familia de Papyrus?_ sería una buena idea pero primero debía consultarlo con ambos hermanos… 

— Creo que lo pensaré, sus majestades, muchas gracias. — Volvió a hacer una reverencia, pero antes de poder hacer otra cosa tuvo que evitar un ataque sorpresa de Chara. _Esa niña._

Los reyes se disculparon, pero él no le tomó importancia y volvió a su trabajo a pesar de que se notaba que Asgore quería seguir charlando, suponía que Tori le había dicho que no podía para que pudiera trabajar y avanzar más rápido la construcción.   
Algún día debería de sacar alguna plática tonta con Toriel, como en los _viejos tiempos_.


	9. Good memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHRE, UNA SEMANA SIN PUBLICAR 3  
> Fue un buen cumpleaños, algo triste, pero a final de cuentas siempre tengo ese sentimiento de tristeza en mi.  
> Ehhh  
> Ah si, más tarde tambien subo "Un mundo para corromperte" y tal vez un drabble de Fell!Sans siendo un acosador en Hermanos por siempre.  
> So, disfruten que no por nada me quedé hasta la 1:45 de la madrugada escribiendo algo, que me sentía culpable de no subir nada aquí

Lo había pensado bastante, no sabía que pedirle a los reyes. ¿Dinero? No sabía en que usarlo. ¿Una nueva casa? Podría pedirlo pero Papyrus en cuanto se enteró le dijo que no pidiera nada para ellos… Maldición, era tan lindo que no podía negarle nada. Podría pedirle kétchup y buena comida… Nah, la comida de Paps era la mejor.   
**Deberías pedirles que te maten**   
Mierda. No otra vez. Esta vez estaba despierto, consiente pero no podía moverse, sólo escuchaba murmullos, susurros burlándose de él y sobre cosas que no entendía. Eran bastantes y le estaban volviendo loco.   
**Deberías pedirles que acaben con tu sufrimiento para volver a sufrir con lo habitual.**   
Ese maldito niño seguía en su mente, joder, había pasado ya un mes sin ninguna pesadilla. Debía llamar a Papyrus, pero ni siquiera su voz podía salir. Empezó a jadear del terror, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué mierda era lo que pasaba? Los susurros no se detenían logrando entender algunos de ellos.  
 **Suicídate.  
Tú no tienes derecho a vivir una vida tranquila aquí.   
¿Por qué no te mueres?   
Mátate. Nadie te necesita.   
Eres sólo un estorbo, una anomalía. **   
.  
.  
.  
 **Me abandonaste...**

— ¡PAPYRUS! — Esa era la voz de su hermano, de **SU** verdadero hermano. Jadeaba totalmente nervioso, se tomó el cráneo con fuerza como si esto detuviera los susurros que aun lograba escuchar. 

Escuchó como abrieron su puerta de golpe, le hizo asustarse un poco más pero el sentir rápido el abrazo de aquel Papyrus le reconfortó bastante haciendo que se aferrara a su ropa. Empezó a temblar y a llorar diciendo el nombre de _su hermano_ entre pequeños sollozos.

— Shhh… Sans, tranquilo… Lo que sea que haya pasado no es verdad… Ha-Hacía tanto que no te pasaba esto… — Murmuró, muy apenas podía escucharle su voz aun por más cerca que estuviera. 

— ¿Deberíamos inyectarlo para que nos diga que es lo que le atormenta? — La voz de Gaster se notaba tan distante. Una risa acompañó el comentario del otro esqueleto haciendo enojar a Papyrus.

— ¡No se burlen! Agh… S-Sans… — El más bajo ni siquiera le contestaba, tan sólo sentir que lo tenía cerca le hacía sentir mejor. Inclusive las voces habían desaparecido pero… Sólo quedaba el triste rostro de su hermano luego de morir a manos de ese jodido humano. 

— ¡Jaja! ¡Pero es la verdad! ¿Qué no es mejor saber que le aflige? ¡Recuerda que al capitán Meyner le hicieron lo mismo cuando se enteró que su esposa estaba embarazada y resultó que tenía miedo perder a su hijo! — La nueva voz le sonaba un poco conocida, pero no voltearía a verlo.

— Gerson tiene razón, y si va a seguir así lo mejor es que lo inyectemos y — Se vio interrumpido por su hermano, al parecer le hizo una mueca ya que no escuchó nada. — Bien, bien… Gerson, fue una buena plática la que hemos tenido pero lamentablemente he de terminarla, debo presentarme a trabajar… — He, ya decía él que esa voz se le hacía raramente conocida, el viejo… Bueno, Gerson, aquí no era viejo. Pero si él estaba aquí aún joven significaba que, o Gerson estaba muy viejo o que no estaba muy lejos de su línea normal.

— ¡Oh no seas tan serio conmigo, hombre! Ya te lo dije, somos amigos, los segundos al mando en nuestra profesión así que no te tomes tan a pecho eso del respeto. — Se burló el otro y ambos se fueron del lugar dejándolos solos. 

— Sans… ¿Ya pasó todo? Aquí estoy para que me cuentes que es lo que te atormenta entre tus sueños…. Siempre estaré para ti, Sans… — Quería volver a llorar pero no quería hacerlo frente a él, seguramente lo veía como un bebé llorón

— Nah… Estoy bien, después de todo estás aquí y eso es suficiente para mí… — 

La tarde pasó tranquila, más cuando Gaster le había dicho que podía quedarse a descansar y hacer lo que él quisiera, _je, volver a la flojera no es nada malo después de todo…_. Papyrus esta vez tuvo que mandarle a avisar a la reina que no podría ir a cuidar a los niños más que nada por estar con Sans por si pasaba algo otra vez a pesar de haberle dicho tantas veces que prefería que fuera a su trabajo de niñero.   
Aun así no dejó su lado, lo cual le hizo un poco feliz. Ya le hacía falta un momento con él a solas, sentir que eran verdaderos hermanos…   
**Me abandonaste...**  
Volvió a escuchar esa voz, la voz de su querido hermano, y antes de poder volver a tener un ataque de pánico fue sorprendido por un verdadero ataque que milagrosamente pudo esquivar. Asriel y Chara habían llegado. 

— ¡Esta vez realmente casi me matas tu… — Se había enfurecido, pero al ver que la niña no traía nada en sus manos que pudiera herirlo se tranquilizó un poco. — Chara… — 

— Como escuchamos que Papyrus no iría al jardín nosotros quisimos venir así que, ¡Andando, maldito huesos flojos! Que no escapamos para nada. — 

— ¡Pap vamos! ¡Mamá pronto se dará cuenta y no quiero ser castigado otra vez! — Asriel tan sólo jalaba de la mano al esqueleto mayor. — Papá se enojará pero mamá da mucho más miedo así que vamos. — 

— ¿S-Sans, te encuentras mejor ahora, no? ¿Quieres ir? — Se notaba en el rostro de ~~su hermano~~ Papyrus que quería ir con ellos, bueno no podía quejarse. Se acercó a ellos y los tomó a todos como pudo y los teletransportó al jardín del reino. 

— Si, me encuentro mejor. — Atinó a decir riendo un poco dejando totalmente confundido a todos. 

— ¡Wowwie! ¡No sabía que podías hacer esto Sans! Creí que el único que podía era mi hermano… — Lo tomó en brazos y le levantó totalmente emocionado, parecía como si levantara a un niño pequeño. — ¿¡A que Sans es el mejor de todos!? —

— ¡C-Claro que no! — Asriel tomó del brazo a su hermana y la señaló como si fuera un premio. — ¡Chara es mucho mejor que Sans! ¡Sólo mírala! E-Es la mejor hermana de todo el mundo. — 

Tanto Chara como Sans se ruborizaron por sus palabras, puesto a que empezaron a pelear entre ellos sobre quién era el mejor y bueno, Sans más que nada porque ni siquiera con su hermano se acostumbró a que le alagara tanto como este Papyrus lo estaba haciendo, era algo vergonzoso y se sentía totalmente tímido y algo avergonzado. La niña en un principio si estaba orgullosa de sí misma pero Asriel se estaba pasando con los halagos.

— ¡Ah! Es cierto, tengo una videocámara que tomé prestada de mamá, ¿quieren usarla? ¡Digo, para grabar todo lo que hagamos hoy! — Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y mientras Asriel iba por la videocámara Sans hablaba algo tímido con Papyrus, quien sólo se reía de lo tierno que se veía. 

Chara tan sólo les miraba de lejos, era algo extraño verlos así de juntos y más cuando se suponía que Sans no era más que un forastero que quien sabe si sus intenciones eran buenas. Aunque bueno, mientras le permitiera jugar con él todo estaba bien por su parte.   
Cuando el otro niño regresó nadie se dio cuenta, puesto a que no hizo ningún ruido y tan sólo grababa a todos con una sonrisa. 

— ¡Ya los vi! ¡Saluden a la cámara! — Rió poniéndose en una pose triunfal sin dejarlos de grabar, a lo que sólo Sans respondió con una risa.

— Niño, la cámara aun tiene puesta la tapa, no has estado grabando nada más que nuestras voces. — La pequeña humana acompañó su risa al darse cuenta de ello, diciendo entre risas que ya era la segunda vez que le pasaba. 

— Hmp, igual ni quería grabarlos… — El esqueleto más bajo fue hacia con el príncipe, pidiéndole la cámara por un segundo. Susurró un poco en ella y luego volvió con Papyrus quejándose sobre lo cansado que estaba recibiendo un reclamo de que no había hecho nada en todo el día. Asriel estaba curioso de lo que había dicho, bueno, ahora tendría que esperar a parar el vídeo. — ¡Hey, yo también quiero jugar con ustedes! —


	10. You didn't expect that

Asriel y Papyrus platicaban mientras hacían coronas de flores en el centro del jardín mientras que Chara y Sans paseaban un rato por el gran pasillo (ese pasillo donde miles de veces se encontraba con el humano) queriendo tontear un poco mientras que sus hermanos estaban ocupados. Eran puras risas y comentarios tontos que evolucionaron a preguntas de "que harías", era divertido ver que la humana tuviera un buen sentido del humor... _no como su humano._

\- Entonces... ¿Que harías si en vez de un esqueleto fueras humano? Oh mejor, ¿como crees que te verías? - Preguntó Chara viendo al suelo, la silueta del esqueleto se veía más alta que la de ella y eso le hacía sentirse diminuta, puesto a que todos ahí eran centímetros más altos que ella.

\- Pues... Que haría: Nada, lo de siempre supongo... Y como creo que sería... Hmmm... ¿un gordito feliz? - Cerró uno de sus ojos (magia, ni yo se como le hacen siendo esqueletos) a la vez que se encogía de hombros viendo como la niña aguantaba la risa.

No pudo aguantarlo más ya que ambos terminaron rieron por esa respuesta y, al llegar a donde normalmente esperaba al humano paró de golpe, Chara no lo notó y siguió su camino. Paró justo donde el humano se detenía al verlo. Le hizo sudar, eran idénticos pero sabía perfectamente que no era aquel ser con el que siempre combatía. Pero es que... Joder, su vista le hacía la broma de cambiar los colores verde y amarillo por el azul y rosa que usaba el otro. Tragó pesado, tenía que decirlo si o si.

\- Chara. - Llamó la atención de la niña. - Si... Si tu vinieras de un futuro donde todos han muerto a manos de un **ser genocida**... Y por azares del destino terminaras en el pasado donde, digamos, Asriel no fuera tu hermano pero sí lo fuera de, no se, ¿ese niño con el que peleas? Tu, ¿que harías? -

Tomó por sorpresa a la menor, eso era un poco confuso la verdad pero si se lo planteaba era imposible y... Doloroso, bastante doloroso. No se imaginaba una vida donde Asriel no fuera su hermano, sinceramente sin él y sin aquellos esqueletos no sería lo que es ahora, nunca hubiera sido tan feliz y más que nada todo era por su hermano que siempre le alegraba desde que despertaban hasta que iban a dormir... Y eso del pasado sonaba como un pésimo lugar, después de todo no conocería a nadie de quienes muy apenas te has acostumbrado a ver por todos los lugares. Se quedó pensándolo bien, mirando como el esqueleto le veía con melancolía. No entendía porque pero... Si juntaba las piezas en su mente...

\- ¿Es por eso que adoras a Papyrus, porque antes era tu hermano y no el de Gaster? - Al ver su reacción de sorpresa sonrió con grandeza. - ¡Vaya! Atiné... Wow has pasado por cosas muy malas Sans... -

Estaba impactado, ¿como había deducido todo eso en un momento? No lo entendía pero tan sólo le sonrió cansado, suponía que por fin podía contarle a alguien toda su situación. Por fin no estaría sólo eso fue lo que pensó, podría confiar en alguien... No sufriría a solas...  
Cuando iba a acercarse a ella todo se volvió monocromo, justamente como si fuera una pelea, esa pelea con su humano ya que en blanco y negro se veían totalmente iguales... Notó como un extraño líquido negro rodeaba a la niña.

\- ¿S-Sans? ¡No es divertido, deja esto! Lamento si descubrí tu secreto ahora deja de- El liquido se solidificó formando una especie de picos enormes, los cuales atravesaron el cuerpo de la menor.

**LV 10** logró ver, pero ahora eso no le interesaba en absoluto, tenía que salvarla, tenía que ayudarla o sino todos le echarían la culpa, **TENÍA QUE SALVAR A CHARA COMO FUERA.**

\- QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEA DEJE A LA PRINCESA EN PAZ. - Logró decir invocando sus Gaster Blasters. Una risa conocida resonó por el lugar dando a entender quien era su invitado. - ¿ **Gaster**? Pe... ¿Que diablos...? ¡Gaster! ¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?-

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo más una mano apareció, Sans sabía perfectamente que significaba eso. El Gaster Blaster disparó en dirección a donde veía la mano pero le fue imposible darle, puesto a que ésta desapareció y apareció detrás de la cabeza de la niña. Aun tenía algo de HP, el dolor solamente la dejó aturdida pero seguía con vida.

_Aunque no por mucho tiempo._

-¿G...Gas...ter...? -

\- No se supone que debas recordarlo. -

Y con esas simples palabras la mano estalló haciendo que la cabeza de la niña "desapareciera", dejando un desorden sangriento en todas partes del lugar, desde las ventanas y pilares que tenían a un lado hasta los pómulos de Sans. No se lo podía creer, estaba acostumbrado a ver la sangre de algunos cortes que le llegaba a hacer al humano con sus huesos y esas cosas pero... Nunca eso.

Gaster salía de las sombras dando pasos alargados convirtiéndose poco en alguna sustancia extraña de color negro, las grietas en su cráneo crecían como si fueran a romperlo en pedazos, ¿que mierda sucedía? Trataba de dar marcha atrás pero la misma sustancia que había rodeado a Chara apareció a su alrededor; trató de no hacer ningún movimiento para que no le hiciera lo mismo pero no funcionó, aunque fue algo distinto: Aquel líquido se alzó cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo reteniéndolo, era una sustancia densa y pegajosa que por más que tratara no lo dejaba moverse.

\- Sabía que debí insistir más contigo, Papyrus fue fácil de manipular pero tu... Eres un gran actor, he, creí que eras más del lado comediante, no de la actuación... Después de todo siempre actuabas como si no recordaras eso, como si todo fuera sólo una pesadilla, porque eso era lo que veías en esos sueños que te despertaban de golpe, ¿no? - No hubo respuesta alguna. - Heh... Cuando vi que recordabas algunos códigos y fórmulas del Núcleo nunca se me vino a la mente el que recordaras todo, sólo llegué a pensar que tus memorias estaban revueltas y por eso lograbas recordar eso... Tch, ahora tendré que hacer todo esto de mala manera... -

Hizo aparecer una especie de hilos azules que aprisionaron su alma, no entendía cuando había hecho que apareciera. Sentía un dolor horrible, los hilos le presionaban con fuerza como si quisiera romper su alma en pedazos, maldita sea, ¿como mierda- 

\- ¿Como es que sé utilizar estos hilos? Oh Sans, no tienes ni **idea** de lo que es estar solo en el **vacío**. Primero aprendí a manejarlos, ¿a que es increíble? Esto hubiera sido uno de nuestros mas grandes hallazgos referentes al poder de tornar un alma en azul... Luego aprendí sobre los códigos que rigen nuestro universo, no te imaginarás las enormes variantes que tiene nuestro universo, un mundo donde todas las personalidades están cambiadas, uno donde la ley de todo Underground es **matar o morir** , o uno donde todos los roles son distintos y tu terminas siendo el rey... Una y mil variantes de un sólo misero universo... Un universo en el que yo desaparecí gracias a ti... ¡Gracias a todos ustedes! -

Sans sabía bien eso de los universos alternos pero nunca sobre como serian... Y eso ultimo que dijo... Gaster tosió un poco para recuperar la compostura, viendo de manera serena al otro esqueleto. 

\- Como te decía, el código de nuestro universo era fácil de alterar... No me fue nada difícil comprender la dinámica de todo. El mas vulnerable era el de tu humano favorito: Frisk. Así que experimenté unas cuantas veces con él, primero lo hice matar a algunos, luego a otros y así hasta ver que ya tenía el control completo de ese humano fui a que hiciera esa ruta que mas odiabas, si, esa ruta donde mata a todos sin excepción... Gracias a todo eso fui capaz de tomar poder, un increíble poder que me hizo capaz de crear un universo alterno que podía moldear con mis propias manos. No se porque preferí que fuera en el pasado, incluso renuncié a mi puesto de científico real para hacer esto, luego quise traer a todos aquí para vengarme de lo que me hicieron, el primero que se me vino a la mente fuiste tu... Pero al traerte a este mundo el código de Papyrus se había pegado al tuyo haciendo imposible el traerte solo así que, ¿porqué no torturar un poco mas a mi querido discípulo? -

Una tétrica sonrisa se posó en su rostro, nuevamente había adquirido su forma normal haciendo que la sustancia que retenía a Sans se desvaneciera, dejándolo caer al suelo con fuerza. No pudo reponerse, ¿que demonios había hecho Gaster? Sabía que el haber olvidado revisar los documentos y equivocarse en algún código era algo imperdonable pero, ¿a tal grado de hacer un universo idéntico al pasado sólo para vengarse? Lo bueno era que estaba tomándolo bien y haciendo amistades arruinando el plan de Gaster pero... Al parecer esto era sólo el principio.

\- Gaster, yo realmente lo siento, realmente no... ¡No fue mi intención! No era mi responsabilidad el verificar el papeleo ese día, pero te juro que-

\- Eso dijeron todos al verme, y todos terminaron muertos... Pero tu... Tu fuiste en quien mas confiaba, fuiste un hijo para mi... - A pesar de haber sido hace años eso de quedar en la "family-zone" sentía un patético sentimiento de rechazo. - Fue una gran traición y mas el ver que luego de mi "accidente" dejaste el campo de la ciencia. -

\- ¡Eso fue porque sin ti mi trabajo no tendría sentido! ¡Además, Alphys corrió a todos cuando el rey la hizo la científica real para luego encerrarse en el laboratorio! Hasta la fecha no teníamos a nadie a quien llamar "científico real", sólo tu Gaster... Sólo tu fuiste el único al que todos lo considerábamos, el único que todos queríamos... - De la nada, los hilos que aprisionaban su alma aflojaron su agarre, al parecer lo había conmovido.

\- Deja de mentir, Sans. -

Los hilos nuevamente apretaron con fuerza, haciendo que si alma se rompiera en mil pedazos casi como al fuerza un cristal. Lo último que vio fue el rostro de Gaster con una expresión que en su vida había visto: Tristeza. 

 

 

 

 

 

Como era costumbre, Sans despertó luego de morir, pero nuevamente no fue en su acostumbrada habitación, sino que en medio del jardín real a un lado de Chara y Asriel quienes dormían con una sonrisa en su rostro.   
Ya no sabía si lo que vio fue real o fue producto de su imaginación...

\- ¿Sans? - Gaster y Papyrus le veían confusos, tenía tantas ganas de alejar a Papyrus de él pero...

\- Si no te sientes bien deberías volver a dormir Sans... No por nada te di el día libre. - Gaster hacía como si no hubiera pasado nada.


	11. Wish

Pasaron días de aquello, Gaster se comportaba como siempre, en el trabajo tenían la misma relación que en casa... Todo estaba tan confuso. Chara no recordaba tampoco nada, después de todo dijo que luego de jugar Asriel y ella terminaron cansados y se durmieron, Papyrus dijo lo mismo y que al verlos así de relajados Sans se les unió.

— Sans, ¿estas bien? Desde que despertaste en el jardín con los niños te veo algo mal... ¿Pasa algo? — Papyrus, como siempre, fue el primero en notar que algo estaba mal, le alegraba pero a la vez detestaba un poco eso. Estaban en la habitación del menor, limpiando algunas cosas (porque si, obligó a Sans a ayudarlo en su día libre)

— Nah Paps, todo esta bien, es sólo que me desorienté por completo... Ya sabes, tuve un raaaaro sueño, pero no es nada que algo de un buen sueño no repare. — El esqueleto más alto le lanzó una almohada, a lo que el más bajo sólo respondió riendo. — ¿Quieres una pelea, Paps? — Levitó tanto la almohada que le había lanzado como la otra que estaba cerca por ahí.

— ¡N-Nyeh! ¡Anda lanza, s-seré parte de la guardia real, esto no es nada! — Sans por un momento se desconcentró, recordó a su verdadero hermano y se sintió algo mal, más luego lanzó las almohadas directo a la cara de su hermano.

Ambos rieron y empezaron a lanzarse almohadas, parecían niños pequeños de esa manera, como si nada en la vida importara. Como si esa vida fuera la que se merecían ambos... Trataban de no romper nada, después de todo al esquivarlos siempre topaban con algo y casi los rompían. Prefirieron dejar todo eso para seguir limpiando, pero la risa no se les iban. Eran como verdaderos hermanos, como si ellos lo hubieran sido en alguna otra vida. Claro, Sans sabía que habían sido hermanos, pero obviamente tenía que hacer como que no.

Gaster entró en escena, sorprendiendo a Sans más que nada cuando los hizo levitar rodeándolos de un aura de color púrpura. 

— ¡Hermano! ¡Has vuelto temprano! — Papyrus ni se inmutó, era algo normal entre ellos después de todo pero con Sans...

Recordó lo que había pasado el otro día, se quedó intranquilo a pesar de que le estaba sonriendo de buena manera, como so fuera el hermano mayor de ambos. 

— Bueno, tenía que hacerlo, le debo una comida exquisita a mi querido hermano menor. — Y ahí iban, a ignorarlo. 

Los bajó a ambos y empezaron a charlar entre ellos dos, haciendo que Sans terminara de acomodar todo lo que habían hecho. Los escuchaba para saber que era lo que Gaster decía, lo cual era más que nada sobre el proyecto y cosas parecidas. Habían mencionado cosas sobre un entrenamiento para que Papyrus aprendiera a controlar sus poderes, heh, tiene como 15 años y Gaster apenas le estaba enseñando eso, él lo había hecho cuando Papyrus tenía 7 años... 

_(...) renuncié a mi puesto de científico real para hacer esto (...)_

Realmente... Eso que había pasado pudo haber sido real, después de todo dijo algo de que controló el código de Frisk al ser el más vulnerable, y si pudo cambiar los códigos para hacer que Papyrus pensara que era su hermano... Pudo haber cambiado los códigos para hacer parecer eso una pesadilla. Y si eso era real...

**Entonces tenía que hacer algo para arreglar todo el rencor que tenía Gaster.**

Si bien era una suposición suya el que esa pesadilla fuera real, tenía que hacerlo y sabía perfectamente como hacerlo. Escribió una pequeña nota (Papyrus se preocuparía, pero no quería molestarlo... Y no quería tener mucha interacción con Gaster) y se transportó al jardín que frecuentaba la reina mayormente. Se alegró de que estuviera ahí cuidando de algunas flores que estaban cerca, aunque se veía algo cansada.

— **¿Tiene tanto estrés que casi es cuatro** , su majestad? — La dama volteó a verle y sin más se puso a reír por ese juego de palabras tan tonto pero tan divertido para ella. 

— Ohohoho, ¡Sans! ¡No sabía que tenías ese tipo de humor! — Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la dama le interrumpió. — Me llegó **hasta la médula** — Fue turno del más bajo de reír, justo como la recordaba. — ¿En que te puedo ayudar? —

Se sentó en el húmedo pasto cerca de las flores, palmeando a un lado suyo invitando al más bajo a sentarse. Sans se sorprendía de que la mujer no le haya cuestionado el como había entrado, suponía que Gaster había hecho esto muchas veces que había acostumbrado a la reina. Fue a sentarse a su lado, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

— Es sólo... Lo del deseo. — Soltó un suspiro, no sabía bien como pedirlo, debió haberlo pensado primero. — Ni Gaster ni Papyrus quieren que yo utilice este deseo en ellos, pero es que realmente quisiera pagarles todo lo que hicieron por mi, por un total desconocido al cual aceptaron como parte de su familia... — La reina le escuchaba con atención, se veía que el menor estaba agradecido con ellos como para utilizar un deseo en ellos. — Así que quería pedirle un favor... ¿Podría concederme el hacer que Gaster sea científico real, pero que no se enteren ambos de ello? —

— Veo lo que quieres hacer... Quieres hacerles creer que usaste tu deseo en otra cosa, pero realmente tu deseo es volver a Gaster científico real... Me agrada tu idea, te juro que lo hablaré con mi esposo para ver que podemos hacer con eso. — Le sonrió con ternura, esa ternura de madre que siempre había desprendido.

— Woah, gracias Tor... Reina Toriel... — 

— ¡Oh! Puedes llamarme Toriel o Tori, como gustes, no me gustan mucho las formalidades entre amigos. — Nuevamente, esa sonrisa en su rostro le alentaba mucho. Había extrañado tener un momento así con la mujer.

— ¿Me considera un amigo así de rápido, su majestad Tori? — Asintió, joder...

_Sentía que las amistades que tenía antes podría volver a reconstruirlas._

O por lo menos su amistad con la reina, claro. Ambos estuvieron contándose chistes tontos de toc toc, juegos de palabras y cosas así, era realmente divertido y ahora Toriel hacía más chistes referentes a su familia, a su posición como reina y a su vida cotidiana, no sólo eran mayormente chistes de esqueletos. 

Se alegraba totalmente que Toriel siguiera siendo ella misma... Realmente le encantaría pasar sus ratos con la mujer, fue una de sus mejores amigas en su línea original, quería que volvieran a ser siquiera simples amigos nuevamente.


	12. Old Sacrifices

Ese día el Rey pidió a todos sus súbditos que se reunieran a las afueras del castillo, ese justo lugar donde siempre se daban los anuncios y cosas así ya que, según rumores, iba a dar un aviso a todos sobre algo probablemente malo. Los monstruos iban desde las frías tierras de Snowdin hasta las terriblemente calurosas tierras de Hotland, todos por el simple hecho de saber que era lo que quería el gran Rey Asgore Dreemurr como para haber hecho que toda la población de Underground fuera llamada. Muchos estaban nerviosos, ¿que tal si decía que iba a ejecutar a quienes no habían bien su trabajo así como el anterior Rey? ¿O que tal si decía que habría una nueva ley y que los impuestos subirían considerablemente? ¿O que tal si iba a renunciar por el poco apoyo que tenía de la corte real? No, claro que no, eso no creían que pasaría... ¿O si? 

Como sea, todos estaban ahí en la multitud, Papyrus veía con cierto miedo todo ya que su hermano y Sans no estaban por ahí, ellos se habían ido temprano así que tal vez estuvieran en el mismo lugar pero mas alejados, esperaba y lo estuvieran buscando o algo porque normalmente temía estar ahí, no tenía amigos mas que los niños de la familia real... 

— Queridos súbditos. — El Rey y la Reina entraron, todo el mundo guardó silencio y lo único que se escuchaban eran los pasos de la pareja real. — Se perfectamente que se han de preguntar el porqué los convoqué a este lugar. No teman, no será absolutamente nada malo. — Se escucharon suspiros de parte de varios monstruos, Papyrus no entendía porqué. — Se que es algo repentino pero, mi Reina y yo estuvimos viendo el comportamiento de todos los trabajadores, mas que nada los que están encargados del Núcleo. —

Todos empezaron a verse entre si, ¿es por eso que sus majestades salían de vez en cuando, para ver su progreso? Muchos se pusieron peor de nerviosos a pesar de que había mencionado a los científicos, pero quien estaba más que nervioso... Era el científico real. 

— Todos sabemos perfectamente que la construcción del Núcleo nos ayudará mucho, será el mejor invento luego de años de estar encerrados aquí. Es por eso que... Nos pusimos de acuerdo en relevar el puesto de Científico Real al joven creador de tan maravilloso invento, el joven Wingding Gaster. — Todos ante aquello se sorprendieron mas luego se alegraron por completo, empezaron a aplaudir, a silbar y gritar con emoción el nombre de Gaster. Papyrus estaba emocionado, no se lo podía creer, estaba derramando lágrimas de completa felicidad mientras veía como su hermano mayor entraba detrás de los reyes.

— ¿¡HA!? ¿¡ME HAN RELEVADO DE MI PUESTO POR UN NIÑO!? — El ahora antiguo Científico Real gritaba desesperado, era una rata algo grande y gorda, bastante vieja por lo cual estaba algo arrugado. — ¡YO ESTABA HACIÉNDOLO TODO POR USTED! ¿¡Y AHORA ME CAMBIA!? — 

El reino quedó en silencio, por favor, todo el mundo sabía que él siempre estuvo en contra del joven rey desde que se declaró que sería el heredero, realmente no entendían porque se ponía a la defensiva. Oh, cierto. Él ganaba mucho oro, mucho más del que todos se imaginaban, ¿y todo? Por no hacer nada.

— ¿Hacer todo por mi? Señor, lamento contradecirlo pero... Usted lo único que hacía era criticar mi reinado, insultar mis decisiones... Inclusive cuando todo el reino aceptó a Chara como parte de la familia real, ¿usted que hizo? Insultarlo, insultó a mi familia y a mi mismo. Desde hacía tiempo debía de haber hecho esto... Pero sólo le estaba dando tiempo, estaba viendo si realmente alguna vez haría algo con su trabajo pero no, nunca hizo nada mas que estar en contra de la familia real. Mi esposa inclusive me pidió que lo mandara a ejecutar. — La vieja rata tan sólo veía molesto a todos, mas que nada a los reyes quienes le veían con superioridad, como nunca lo habían hecho antes. — Pero no lo haré, ahora ¡LARGO DE ESTE REINO, VAYA A LAS RUINAS O NO LO SE, PERO NO LO QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI REINO NUNCA MAS! — 

Los aplausos se hicieron audibles en un segundo, el viejo hombre tan sólo corrió desesperado de aquella multitud. Estaban felices de que por fin se fuera, realmente ese hombre era un asco de monstruo. La Reina Toriel ahora fue quien se acercó, pidiendo la atención de todos. 

— Volviendo al tema del Núcleo... También hay otro aviso. Así como el joven Gaster fue relevado de su puesto de asistente a Científico Real... El joven Sans tomará ese puesto. Ahora será el asistente de Gaster gracias a su esfuerzo, dedicación y gran apoyo en la construcción del Núcleo, y por no olvidar que desde que él está ayudando en ello el desempeño aumentó considerablemente, mi esposo y yo tomamos esa decisión. — Sans, tímidamente, apareció a un lado de la dama cabra quien le veía con una gran sonrisa. 

Papyrus no se lo podía creer, realmente ese día era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. 

Cuando la reunión acabó pronto Papyrus fue a buscarlos al interior del castillo y, en cuanto les encontró, fue a abrazarlos con todas sus fuerzas llorando de la alegría. Ambos esqueletos mayores se sorprendieron pero igual correspondieron ese tierno abrazo.

— Lo hiciste Gaster, ¡lo hiciste! ¡No puedo creerlo, nuestro sueño se volvió realidad! — Sans se zafó del abrazo, viendo con ternura el como los hermanos tenían su momento... No podía negar que estaba algo celoso, pero que importaba ahora. 

— Así es... Con todo el dinero que gane ahora podremos pagar la deuda de nuestro padre por fin. — Sabía que harían eso, por supuesto que lo harían. — Ya no tendremos que vender la casa, ¡ya no tendrás que trabajar! Ahora todo déjamelo a mi, te juro que nuestra vida cambiará a partir de ahora. — ¿Qué?

— ¡Wow, wow, wow, wow! ¿Qué? ¿De que estás hablando Gaster...? — Ambos se quedaron callados, viéndose el uno al otro. — Sabía que tenían problemas económicos pero... Vender la casa? ¿Dónde iban a vivir, en la miseria? — Otra vez mas silencio. — No puedo creerlo, sabiendo que yo tenía mi deseo ustedes decidieron decirme "que lo usara para mí" cuando ustedes lo necesitaban mucho más que yo. ¿Porqué? —

No había respuesta. Gaster quería responder, pero no lo hizo para no quedar mal.

— ¿Pensaron en lo que hubiera pasado si no te dieran el puesto, Gaster? ¿Realmente hubieras dejado a Papyrus en la miseria haciéndolo trabajar el triple o algo así? ¿Desde cuando es que Papyrus trabaja, he? — El joven esqueleto tan sólo logró formular un muy apenas audible "8 años". Sans no podía creerlo. — ¿Ocho años? ¿Estás jodiendo, no? ¡Ocho años! ¡Él en ese tiempo debía estar estudiando, debe estar estudiando aun! ¿Y me dices que ha trabajado desde los 8 años? Yo hice todo por mi hermano, todo, siempre elegí su felicidad antes que la mía, era mi razón de ser y existir, ¡mi única familia! Yo para hacer que tuviera una vida feliz sacrificaba todo por él, conseguí 4 jodidos trabajos en distintas partes para darle todo lo que él quisiera, su habitación era increíble, tenía todo para que él estuviera feliz mientras que, ¿yo? Yo tenía un simple colchón viejo, una sábana asquerosa, un escritorio y basura, nunca me importó realmente mientras que mi hermano tuviera todos los lujos que se merecía. — Los reyes iban a hablar con los esqueletos, mas para no interrumpir escucharon en silencio escondidos. — ¡Yo hice tantos sacrificios para que mi hermano viviera en buenas condiciones, absolutamente todo! ¿¡Y tu pusiste a Papyrus a trabajar cuando tenía 8 años!? ¿¡Siquiera pensaste en los sentimientos de Papyrus!? ¿¡SIQUIERA HAS PENSADO QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI NO FUERAS AHORA EL CIENTÍFICO REAL!?— 

— ¿¡Y tu no puedes ver que Papyrus no es tu hermano!? — Se hartó de que le gritara, pero irónicamente tambien le gritó. 

— ¿¡Y QUE TAL SI LO FUERA!? — Todo quedó en silenció luego de ello. Iba a decir algo mas, disculparse... Pero la Reina Toriel le tomó del hombro con suavidad, a la vez que el Rey Asgore tomaba del hombro a Gaster.

— Ambos tranquilos... Gaster, lo que hiciste fue algo cruel para el pobre Papyrus, Sans tiene razón, debería estar estudiando en vez de trabajar... Y Sans, tambien el consentirlos mucho es algo malo... — Toriel tan sólo soltó a Sans para tomar las manos de Papyrus, empezando ellos a hablar por lo bajo.

— Gaster... Somos amigos, ¿porque nunca me dijiste que si podía ayudarte o algo? — El mayor tan sólo no respondió, estaba apenado de que Asgore hubiera escuchado eso. — Mira, las deudas estarán ya saldadas por mi cuenta. — Antes de que el joven esqueleto pudiera hablar, el otro le calló. — Y nada de peros, vamos. Veníamos a decirles que he pedido que preparen un banquete para ustedes dos ya saben, para celebrar... Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta, ¿entendido? —

Gaster y Sans se vieron por un momento, el pequeño tan sólo se encogió de hombros ya restándole importancia al asunto (aunque internamente no lo hacía) mientras que Gaster sólo suspiró y asintió.

Papyrus, por su parte, se quedó pensando en todo lo que había dicho Sans y algo realmente no cuadraba en lo que había dicho antes y lo que había dicho ahora...

_"era un lugar increíble para vivir para ambos ya que no teníamos que hacer mucho"_

_"conseguí 4 jodidos trabajos en distintas partes para darle todo lo que él quisiera"_

_"Pero nos dividíamos las tareas de buscar comida o buscar muebles o incluso ropa más duradera"_

_" ¡Yo hice tantos sacrificios para que mi hermano viviera en buenas condiciones, absolutamente todo! "_

...

Definitivamente no concordaba.

¿Le estaba **m i n t i e n d o**?


	13. Tell him the true history?

Luego de comer el gran banquete los tres esqueletos fueron a casa tranquilamente, no usaron teletransportación puesto a que ninguno de los dos que podían hacerlo quisieron, ¿la razón? Papyrus no la sabía, pero tan sólo pensó que sería algo bueno ir caminando hasta casa, después de todo había sido un buen día, su hermano y su amigo habían tenido papeles totalmente importantes, la deuda de su padre estaba saldada y ya no tendrían que preocuparse de nada, la reina le asignó un profesor privado para que le enseñara las cosas que no pudo aprender en la escuela y aun así le había permitido seguir cuidando a sus niños, era tan feliz... Pero a la vez no lo era tanto. Después de todo, había descubierto que Sans le había mentido... Él había creído en él, ¿esa era su verdadera historia? ¿Cual era verdadera y cual era falsa?

Gaster estaba molesto con él por haberle gritado frente a tanta gente, frente a los reyes... Iba a hacerlo, iba a advertirle **otra vez** que no se metiera con él. Una clase de líquido viscoso negro empezó a levantarse siguiendo una señal que hacía Gaster con su mano, mas se vio interrumpido por la voz de su hermano menor.

\- Sans, ¿podemos hablar... En privado? - Eso sorprendió a ambos, haciendo que el mayor desapareciera el líquido. - O ¿podrías adelantarte, hermano...? -

\- Por supuesto, los veré allá. - Besó la frente de su hermano y luego se fue, viendo de reojo la expresión de Sans. **Ya sería luego.**

\- Uhhh ¿Paps? ¿Todo bien? - Vio negar al menor, se preocupó. Y antes de que pudiera decirle algo tomó su mano y le llevó al salón de los deseos sin decir ninguna palabra, estaba curioso por lo que le dijera mas iba a esperar.

Una vez estuvieron ahí soltó su mano, no le había dirigido la mirada y tan sólo veía las flores eco que repetían algunos deseos y conversaciones ajenas. Sans susurró el nombre del esqueleto contrario pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Iba a volver a hablarle pero escuchó algo como un susurro al cual no entendió nada, preguntó si podía repetirlo pero cuando lo vio se quedó en silencio.

— Tu historia es cierta, ¿verdad? No me mentiste, no me dijiste mentiras... Sans, sabes que detesto las mentiras y y-yo... Yo confío en tí Sans, ¿no me mentiste cierto? **¿CIERTO?** — Sans no podía con el rostro lleno de tristeza de su ya no hermano, quería preguntarle porqué era que le decía eso, mas contestó sus dudas en segundos. — Sans, cuando le gritabas a mi hermano dijiste cosas diferentes a lo que me contaste, ¿porqué? ¿Es que acaso estabas... Mintiéndole a él... O a mi? —

— Papyrus... Y-Yo... Es... Es complicado realmente porque ¿s-sabes? Yo... — No sabía que decirle, en absoluto no sabía.

¿Decirle la verdad?

¿Decirle más mentiras?

¿Crear una red de mentiras que olvidaría y volvería a cagarla?

¿Que se supone que debía hacer?

¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE DEBÍA DECIR?

Era Papyrus por favor, el ser más lindo, más dulce, más inocente... Era el monstruo que siempre estuvo para él no importaba si fuera allá o aquí en esta linea temporal, siempre le apoyó, lo quiso tanto incluso si aquí no fueran hermanos... Desearía que esto sólo fuera un mal sueño, que otra vez se haya quedado en el jardín dormido y— 

No.

Esperen.

**¡SUEÑO!**

— Yo... ¿Recuerdas mis pesadillas? — Papyrus le veía curioso, mas asintió. — Las he tenido nuevamente y... En una de esas tu eras mi hermano, no el hermano de Gaster... Ambos eramos muy unidos, yo lo hacía todo por ti tal como le grité a Gaster... Pero tu en esa pesadilla.., Morías en mis brazos, ¿sabes lo horrible que fue para mi? Eres como mi hermano menor, haber perdido al verdadero me hizo sentir horrible, perderte a ti... Perderte a ti no lo soportaría ni en sueños. ¡Eres tan importante para mi que... Que creí que todo eso era real, el sueño y la realidad se enredaron, si, creo que fue eso... Porque Papyrus, nunca te mentiría... Eres de los mejores monstruos que he conocido, eres bastante increíble, tu no mereces que alguien te mienta... — Tomó las manos del menor, quien tan sólo le veía algo triste.

— ¿De verdad...? — Dijo en un pequeño gemido que indicaba que lloraría, a lo cual rápidamente asintió soltando sus manos para abrazarlo con fuerza entre sus brazos. — N-No creí que... Creí que estabas... Sans... — Y con ello empezó a llorar, correspondiendo el abrazo con mayor fuerza que la del pequeño. — ¡Pero aun así no me ocultes nada! N-No me hubieras dicho nunca que tenías pesadillas si no pa-pasábamos esto, ¿porqué no me lo dijiste? —

— No quería preocuparte Paps... Además quería evitar decirlo para que estuvieras feliz por tu hermano hoy. — Se separaron un poco, Papyrus frunció un poco el ceño ante eso.

— ¿Usaste tu deseo en Gaster...? — Vio al otro negar con la cabeza. — ¿Eh, no? ¿Entonces en que lo usaste? Porque si no fue en Gaster... —

— En mi, como tu querías Pap, mi deseo fue ser asistente de Gaster cuando fuera el científico real, la reina me dijo que estaba de suerte ya que habían decidido desde hace mucho el que fuera científico... — Le alegraba que pudiera cambiar el ánimo de Papyrus tan pronto, aunque prefería hacerlo con un chiste tonto suponía que esto estaba bien, las sonrisas de Papyrus siempre eran bien recibidas. 

Siguieron platicando sobre las "pesadillas" que realmente eran parte de la realidad en la que vivió Sans por unos cuantos minutos que se transformaron poco a poco en horas, y con ello se dieron cuenta de que inclusive pasaron la hora de dormir de Papyrus porque el menor bostezaba cada vez más. Le había agradado conocer a esa chica Undyne, realmente que Sans le dejara entrar a la guardia real le gustó, más que nada porque era uno de sus más grandes sueños. También quería conocer a todos los que le decía, quería conocer a todos y cada uno... 

— Hay que pedir un deseo... — Dijo antes de casi caer dormido. — Yo deseo que... Tu seas feliz, que no tengas más pesadillas tan feas y... Deseo que puedas confiar más en mi... — 

Eso le había dado ternura, inclusiva podría decir que se avergonzó con eso de que "deseaba que fuera feliz". 

— Yo deseo lo mismo, deseo que tu seas de lo más feliz en este lugar, que puedas cumplir todos tus sueños... — Sonrió mientras le veía con una sonrisa sincera, por fin no había esa típica mueca que acostumbraba, ahora por fin había sinceridad en él. — Trataré de confiar en ti, no, confiaré en ti, Papyrus... — 

El menor calló dormido en sus brazos, por lo que sin dudar los teletransportó a la habitación del contrario para dejarlo en la cama, se veía tan lindo de esa manera. Le besó la frente haciendo resonar un "clank" por toda la habitación. Se teletransportó a la habitación que usaba ahora y sin más preámbulos se tiró al suave colchón en el que cayó profundamente dormido.

Por fin le había contado a Papyrus la verdad aunque la contó como si fuera un simple sueño.

Por lo menos se le había quitado un peso de encima.


	14. HOPE

— ¡ESTÁ OFICIALMENTE TERMINADO! — Exclamó uno de los científicos mientras los demás celebraban, luego de 8 meses de trabajo (de los cuales Sans sólo estuvo 4 meses) por fin habían terminado el Núcleo. 

Todo Underground estaba feliz, por fin este lugar había sido terminado, había esperanza para los monstruos de salir de ahí, todos lo sabían, podrían volver a la superficie gracias al, podrían SALIR. ¡Era un día lleno de esperanzas! Los reyes dieron una gran fiesta en celebración por terminar el Núcleo; Gaster, Sans y los demás científicos estaban siendo aclamados por ser los mejores, que ellos iban a cambiar el futuro con sus grandes inventos. Obviamente Sans nunca creyó que alguien le diría eso pero, hey, los halagos no eran tan malos después de todo.

Preguntaron que sería lo siguiente que harían, muchos decían que podrían hacer experimentos acerca del alma de los monstruos para romper la barrera más rápido, otros decían que simplemente intentarían hacer más maquinas que les ayudaran en su vida diaria, Gaster definitivamente dio una gran idea.

— Primero que nada vamos a hacer un sistema en el que llegue energía eléctrica a cada rincón de Underground sin incluir las ruinas, también hay que hacer algo con el enfriamiento del núcleo... Y luego de eso podríamos intentar una máquina del tiempo. — Sans se quedo estupefacto, ¿maquina del tiempo dijo?

— ¡Yo y lo familia nos ofrecemos a enviar grandes cantidades de hielo para enfriar el núcleo! — Exclamó un perro que vivía en Snowdin. — Es un buen trabajo y nuestro pueblo es el único que tiene hielo así que, ¿porque no? —

Todos estuvieron encantados con la idea, Sans se veía confundido pero igual aceptó la idea, después de todo ya sabía que eso iba a funcionar. Notó que los pequeños príncipes no estaban muy alegres en la fiesta por lo cual pidió permiso para retirarse e ir con ellos. Una vez a un lado del pequeño Asriel sonrió.

— ¿Aburridos? — Chara rodó los ojos, era mas que obvio. — ¿Quieren salir a alguna parte? Diganle a su majestad Toriel que saldrán conmigo y con Papyrus. — La niña ante eso se emocionó y salió corriendo haciendo reír a su hermano adoptivo como al esqueleto. — Esa niña... —

— Sans... Uh... ¿C-Cree que pueda... Llevarnos a las ruinas? — Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. — Chara dice que podríamos pasear por la vieja capital pero no la conocemos muy bien y tenemos miedo a perdernos, y como usted sabe perfectamente todo... — Oh no. ¿Que le diría? El pequeño Asriel le veía fijamente, era una ternura.

— Lo mejor será que no, hay ladrones y si ven que son de la realeza habrá problemas... — Le acarició la cabeza, Asriel se veía desanimado hasta que llegó la pequeña bastante alegre. — ¿Listos? — Al ver que ambos asintieron pronto los teletransportó a su casa, donde Papyrus estaba acabando una clase. Volteó a verles con una sonrisa y pronto fue con ellos a abrazarlos.

— ¿Que pasa? ¿No deberían estar celebrando? — Las expresiones de todos le hacían reír, puesto a que todos decían lo mismo "nos aburrimos". — Sans eres el mayor y eres importante en esa celebración, deberías ir y dejarme a cargo de los niños. —

— ¿Uh? Nah, pedí permiso realmente así que quiero un descanso de allá, verlos todos los días es algo aburrido, ¿sabes? Además, prefiero tu compañía. — El menor suspiró y discutieron el a donde ir los cuatro.

Chara y Asriel realmente querían ir a las ruinas y Sans estaba en contra, es por eso que Papyrus estaba ahí tratando de dialogar con el mayor para ir siquiera a la entrada un rato y jugar. No quería ir, no conocía las ruinas y menos la de este tiempo, sabía que Toriel había vivido ahí pero, ¿dónde se estaría hospedando? Ugh, jodido humano que no lo dejó siquiera investigar las ruinas. 

Terminaron yendo a pesar de que el esqueleto pequeño no quería. Chara tan sólo reía emocionada dando pequeños e infantiles saltos por todo el camino. Aparecieron no muy lejos de la entrada así que el camino les fue fácil, era un laaaaargo camino que hasta parecía tener un degradado de color morado. De hecho, la mayoría del lugar parecía tener tonos morados cosa que encantó al pequeño príncipe. 

— ¿Crees que a papá le guste venir aquí? — Le dijo a su hermana muy alegre.

— ¿Huh? ¡Nah! Es un lugar viejo, lo más seguro es que no guste de estar aquí... ¿Lo dices por su cumpleaños? — Eso llamó la atención de Sans... Si bien recordaba... — Mejor hay que hacerle un pay, ya sabes, como los que mamá hace peero con nuestra propia receta, pfff, Gaster me dijo que realmente esperaría ese regalo de nosotros. — ¿Gaster? ¿Porque Gaster tendría que decirle...? — ¡Dijo tambien que los ranúnculos le vendrían bien al pay! — 

Oh no.

Si mal no recuerda es con eso con lo que el rey Asgore se enferma al comer ese pay. Y tambien... En una de las cintas que logró escuchar en el verdadero laboratorio escuchó que era lo que comió para hacerse daño a si misma y...

Y la guerra comienza.

No, debía impedir eso, debía impedirlo, todas esas almas debían vivir su vida, todas esas almas... No merecían morir. Toriel seguiría viviendo su vida con sus hijos y su esposo, no habría razón para que Asgore matara a los humanos que llegaban, Gaster no hubiera...

No hubiera matado a ese chico perteneciente del alma de valentía*.

— Los ranúnculos serán para decorar, ¿no es así? Porque si un monstruo los come pueden enfermarse. — Pronto Chara se sorprendió por ello. — Ibas a ponerlos en el pay, ¿no es así? —

— Si, creí que le darían buen sabor y por eso Gaster me lo recomendó... — Vio al suelo curiosa, mas luego Papyrus le llamó la atención diciéndole muchas cosas sobre preguntar detalles y eso antes de hacer algo malo. 

— Así es, Chara... Además, no sólo el Núcleo, tu tambien eres una pieza clave para salir de aquí, tu eres quien nos ha dado esperanza... Eres la verdadera esperanza aquí. — Sans le sonrió, nunca creía que le diría algo así a un humano, no luego de lo que pasaba antes cada día... 

Chara era distinta, tenía un odio por la humanidad pero tenía una mirada llena de esperanza que nunca pensarías que ella lograría dañar a alguien, era una Chara totalmente distinta en una linea temporal alterna. Podría hacer salir a los monstruos a la superficie, podría lograr hacer las miles de cosas que no pudo en la linea temporal de donde venía... Ella era la verdadera esperanza de Underground.


	15. The True DESPAIR [Alternative Ending]

Habían pasado semanas de que terminaron el núcleo, todos los monstruos estaban totalmente llenos de esperanza, estaban... Haciendo que todo el reino se llenara de alegría y emoción. Se alegraba de que él haya podido contribuir a todo eso y, como Gaster había dicho, estaban haciendo un sistema donde la electricidad llegara hasta la entrada de Snowdin cosa qu todos agradecían, todo eso era increíble.

Si salía con Papyrus a buscar algunas cosas para la cena siempre recibía pequeños halagos y felicitaciones, todos eran tan amables y tan entusiastas que se llenaba de pura alegría, inclusive cuando más se sentía decaído.

Ese día no era la excepción. Había estado pensando en su Papyrus, en su verdadero hermano en lo tanto que lo extrañaba y deseaba escucharlo nuevamente hablar sobre su día entrenando con Undyne, sobre lo delicioso que era su espagueti, todos esos abrazos y sonrisas que él sólo sabía hacer, todo eso lo extrañaba como nunca... Pero sólo bastaba con tener al Papyrus de ese lugar para confrontarlo, le hacía feliz y esas cosas pero no podría reemplazar a su hermanito a pesar de que sean la misma persona.

Si, él aun tenía en su alma a su hermano pero... Suponía que no podía hacer nada más que avanzar.

Como decía, ese día estaba algo feliz luego de que Papyrus lo animara con sus juegos y esas cosas por lo que quería ir a decirle a Gaster que se uniera o que por lo menos ayudara a hacer la comida pero había algo... Extraño. No sabía que era pero se sentía extraño. Fue a la habitación del mayor y cuando iba a tocar la puerta notó que ésta se abrió por si sola, dejando ver sólo oscuridad. Suponía que había terminado bastante cansado ese día y sólo había llegado a dormir, no quería molestarle pero nuevamente esa sensación extraña estuvo presente en su cuerpo.

Con gran curiosidad entró a la habitación, adentrándose a la gran oscuridad que parecía interminable... Le recordaba a...

La puerta se cerró sola con fuerza, asustándolo. No veía absolutamente nada, todo era oscuridad, ni un sonido más que el de su respiración acelerada y pasos torpes resonaba por el lugar. Llamó por Gaster y pronto respondió pero... Todo eso sentía ya haberlo vivido...

\- ¿Crees que estoy feliz con todo lo que has hecho? - La voz no era la del Gaster con el que había estado conviviendo, era la voz de **ese** Gaster de la otra vez. No había sido un sueño, todo había sido real... - Darme el puesto de científico real, gritarme tu vida pasada, HUMILLARME frente a los reyes... ¿Crees que con haberme hecho el científico real iba a perdonarte todo lo que me hiciste? -

\- N-No se de que- No pudo terminar de hablar... Un hueso enorme atravesó justamente donde estaba su alma. Le tomó por sorpresa, no pudo ni actuar, tan sólo veía a Gaster con las cuencas bien abiertas. - ¿G-Gas...ter...? -

Poco a poco su cuerpo se fue haciendo polvo, había hasta extrañado esa sensación... Cerró sus ojos esperando despertar en su casa...

Mas regresó justamente al punto donde anteriormente estaba, sólo que ahora Gaster estaba más cerca de él.

_¿Que diablos pasaba?_

\- Te haces el inocente aun sabiendo que todo lo que estás haciendo esto para limpiar tus pecados. - No entendía nada, tan sólo le vio con las cuencas bien abiertas, quería preguntarle algo más pero nuevamente la muerte se le presentó: Un enorme Gaster Blaster apuntó en su dirección, quería cubrirse pero su magia no funcionaba.

El laser fue directo a su cuerpo, pronto acabó con él. Sus piernas como siempre empezaron primero a hacerse polvo mientras trataba de ver a Gaster. Tan sólo en sus últimos momentos fue que logró ver el rostro totalmente molesto del mayor.

Y como anteriormente, había aparecido en el mismo lugar lleno de oscuridad, sólo que ahora no pudo siquiera voltear a buscar a Gaster cuando éste se había adelantado a matarlo utilizando un arma de fuego, ¿cómo diablos la consiguió? No lo sabía, lo único que si supo fue del terrible dolor que su alma estaba llevando en esos momentos.

No escuchó ninguna palabra del mayor cuando "volvió a la vida", era como si estuviera... Dando reset o algo así luego de matarlo... Otra muerte: Un enorme tridente hecho de huesos lo había perforado logrando dañar su alma por completo, Gaster sonrió.

Pero cuando volvió luego de hacerse polvo... Quien estaba ahí ya no era Gaster...

Sino Papyrus.

**Su Papyrus.**

\- ¿P-Pap...? - Corrió a abrazarlo, estaba tan feliz de volver a ver ese traje de combate, ¡era él! ¡Era su hermano! - ¡PAPYRUS! - Pero no se esperó lo que hizo.

El más alto antes de que pudiera abrazarlo lo pateó, haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo. Le veía desde arriba con superioridad y a la vez con una mezcla de odio y asco... ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué le veía de esa manera?

\- Eres el peor, Sans. - ¿Huh? - No puedo creer que... Tu aun sabiendo que moriría... Tu nunca me salvaste. - Sus cuencas se abrieron totalmente, ¿que estaba diciendo? - No sabía que me odiaras tanto, _querido hermano._ -

Dio un paso al frente, justo sobre el _peroné y la tibia_ de la pierna izquierda rompiéndolos por su peso. Sans gritó del dolor que había sentido ante eso.

\- Me dejaste morir miles de veces... -

Otro paso y el _femur_ derecho estaba roto.

\- Tantas, tantas veces que hasta comencé a pensar que te gustaba verme morir... -

Un paso más: _isquion y pubis izquierdos rotos._

\- ¿Sabes...? -

Un último paso, _isquion y pubis derechos rotos._ Se quedó viéndole fijamente casi sin emoción, totalmente... Perdido, pero el odio se sentía en él.

\- Ni siquiera debería considerarte mi hermano, ya sabes... - Dejó de pisar los huesos para sentarse sobre él sin dejar de verle fijamente. - Después de todo me has cambiado. -

\- ¡NO, PAPYRUS YO NUNCA LO HARÍA! - Estaba llorando, aguantando todo el dolor que sentía, quería huir de ahí pero su cuerpo no le respondía. - ¡PAPYRUS ERES MI HERMANO MENOR, ERES MI TODO! ¡YO NUNCA QUISE QUE MURIERAS! -

No le fue suficiente a Papyrus, sus palabras no valían **nada** para él. Creó un hueso pero no uno normal, el hueso que había creado más bien tenía forma de una estaca. Lo tomó de ambas manos y levantándolas para obtener impulso sonrió a su hermano, sonrió con la misma alegría que siempre le mostraba.

\- Lástima. **Yo si quiero que mueras.** -Seguido de eso con gran velocidad y fuerza el hueso perforó su alma. **Su hermano lo había asesinado.**

_¿Que mierda... Había pasado?_

Poco a poco fue haciéndose polvo mientras escuchaba la risa de Papyrus totalmente fuerte pero algo... Distorsionada.

Creyó que eso sería todo, que con eso acabaría todo, no podía creer lo que había pasado, su hermano... Su pequeño hermano...

Perdió la esperanza de que todo acabara cuando volvió a ver la misma oscuridad, ya no lo soportaba más, no quería estar ahí otra vez, no mas, NO QUERÍA MORIR NUEVAMENTE Y MENOS A MANOS DE PAPYRUS. Se llevó las manos a sus huesos parietales, sus cuencas totalmente abiertas pero sus pupilas estaban contraídas, temblaba, cayó al suelo de rodillas y ahí le esperaba **Gaster...**

_¿O era Papyrus?_

_No, definitivamente era..._

_Era..._

\- Bienvenido a tu nuevo mundo, Sans. Espero y la desesperación te lleve cada vez más y más a la demencia y así puedas sufrir lo mismo que yo. Buena suerte, hermano. - Sonaron tanto la voz de su hermano menor como la de Gaster.

¿Estaba jugando con su mente?

No lo sabía pero...

**Definitivamente quería morir ahí de una vez.**


	16. We can't change nothing

El cumpleaños del rey fue una emoción total para todos, en la mañana y mayor parte de la tarde los niños y los esqueletos (que fueron invitados por parte de la familia real) hicieron una pequeña pero muy significativa fiesta. El pay que los niños habían mencionado lo hicieron realmente exquisito, Chara mencionó haber observado a Toriel cocinar así que lo había hecho casi como lo recordaba. Eran días felices. 

Los regalos de ambos niños fueron bastante bien elaborados para su edad, los hermano y Sans le regalaron algunas cosas que Gaster sabía que quería, mas que nada eran manualidades para decorar su casa y esas cosas.

Ya en la noche se celebró una gran fiesta, todos iban vestidos de trajes elegantes, distintos colores se presentaban en esa fiesta y a decir verdad todos se veían realmente bien en sus ropas. Papyrus y Sans iban con esmoquin, el color del esmoquin del mayor era azul mientras que el del menor era beige, se veían realmente atractivos y las chicas monstruo que se habían acercado a ellos lo decían tanto, Sans nunca acostumbró a usar ese tipo de ropa ni a que le dijeran atractivo por lo que se avergonzaba e incomodaba un poco. No se podía decir lo mismo de Papyrus que, increíblemente, estaba coqueteando con una de ellas, heh, su hermano era tan inocente que nunca podría hacer eso, él sólo pensaría que quieren tener una cita con él para luego mandar a todos directo a la friendzone. 

Gaster, por su parte, estaba ahí con su atuendo normal de camisa blanca y pantalón negro, sólo que esta vez traía un chaleco del mismo color que su pantalón para verse más formal. Hablaba con el rey de vez en cuando mas que nada preguntando si ya se acabaría todo, era aburrido, había mucha gente, todos estaban gritando y riendo y era algo molesto. Logró divisar a Sans por ahí, alejándose de todos para ir a servirse cada cosa que había en las mesas de aperitivos. Le daba risa que fuera de esa manera, siempre fue así... Se propuso ir a hablar con el otro y, una vez estuvo cerca de él se dio cuenta de cuanta comida llevaba en esa pequeña bandeja; le fue imposible no reír.

— ¿Que? ¿Te burlas del gordito, Gaster? Tu deberías comer algo, estas en los huesos. — Monstruos que estaban cerca de ahí y el mismo Gaster rieron. Se sentía justamente como antes... —Como sea, ¿que pasa? —

— Nada, sólo... Detesto las fiestas. Pero se nota que tu las amas por una razón. — Nuevamente rió pero ahora por el rubor azulado en el rostro de Sans. No era tan malo después de todo.

Y así empezaron las risas, burlas y todo lo demás, era sorprendente para varios verlos hablar de algo que no fuera ciencia o cosas así, realmente estaban teniendo una plática y, lo más sorprendente, ¡Gaster reía! Era una fiesta llena de sorpresas realmente. 

Se dio el baile, los reyes en en centro del salón iniciando el vals era la cosa más adorable del mundo. Seguidos de ellos empezaron a entrar las parejas de monstruos de todo tipo a bailar el mismo vals, parecía como si hubieran entrenado para hacer los mismos pasos que los de los reyes, era una sincronía bastante elegante. Notó que Papyrus venía y antes de poder saludarlo el menor tomó las manos de su hermano.

— ¡Gaster me lo prometiste! ¡Vamos a bailar! — El mayor de los tres tan sólo reía mientras trataba de poner resistencia pero, le era imposible menos conociendo la fuerza de su hermano. Era vergonzoso pero por lo menos no lo llevó al centro de la pista.

Sans veía todo desde su lugar, le recordó a las miles de veces que le había negado un baile a su hermano antes con excusas de "soy muy enano para bailar contigo" "Soy un saco de huesos, ¿realmente podrías bailar con eso?" y "Creo que deberías bailar con alguien mas, seguro muchos se mueren por bailar con el Gran Papyrus"... Wow, si que había sido una mierda porque, ver a ese Papyrus bailar con su hermano le había hecho darse cuenta de que todo lo que él había querido era tener un tiempo de hermanos en el que se divirtieran... Porque ahí, en la pista de baile lograba divisar el como se reían y sonreían ambos por los torpes pasos que daban. Que envidia... 

Si llegara a volver a su universo lo primero que haría sería invitarlo a bailar algo. 

Prefirió salir de ahí, mas que nada necesitaba ya un descanso de tanta gente. Se teletransportó al jardín en el que normalmente Papyrus, los pequeños príncipes y él pasaban la mayoría del tiempo. Se encontró con algo que le sorprendió por completo. Chara estaba arrancando flores doradas para luego decirle algo a Asriel quien, asustado, tan sólo le decía que era una pésima idea.

No.

Esperaba y no fuera **eso**.

Se teletransportó frente a la niña y le quitó las flores de la mano antes de que llegaran a su boca, ¿que carajos estaba tratando de hacer? La niña le vio molesta y pronto le lanzo un ataque que logró esquivar.

— ¿¡Que diablos haces Sans!? ¿¡No ves que con esto liberaré a todos los monstruos!?— Asriel fue a abrazarla para retenerla de otro ataque, estaba feliz que Sans hubiera llegado.

— ¡No lo harás de esta manera, créeme!— Lo sabía, ¿quien le habría dicho eso? Sí, él le dijo que esas flores eran peligrosas pero jamás le dijo algo mas. Alguien debió darle el impulso, la idea de que podría liberarlos si hacía eso pero, ¿quien?

— ¡GASTER DIJO QUE PODRÍA HACERLO!— Tenía que ser.

¿Porqué cuando se estaba llevando tan bien con él resultaba ser quien quería matar a Chara? ¡Eso simplemente era imperdonable! Si, debería escuchar sus razones pero sabía lo que había pasado luego de eso. Sabía perfectamente la vida que tendrían todos en Underground. ¡Los reyes iban a separarse, Underground no iba a ser así de feliz! 

No iba a dejar que eso pasara, necesitaba que Papyrus viviera en un ambiente tranquilo... 

Y es por eso que tendría que hablas con Gaster sobre todo lo que estaba tratando de hacer.


	17. The truth that Gaster was hiding

Volvió a la fiesta en busca de Gaster, preguntó a muchas personas sobre su paradero pero ninguno supo decirle ya que no lo habían visto luego de que el baile terminara. Había llevado a Asriel y Chara nuevamente al salón junto con sus padres quienes se alegraban mucho de verlos. Antes de irse preguntó por Gaster, increíblemente el rey Asgore si fue capaz decirle en donde estaba.

— Si bien recuerdo dijo que iría con Papyrus a caminar un rato, tal vez fueron a casa ya sabes, a Gaster no le gustan mucho las fiestas.— Le sonrió alegremente mientras la explicaba, el rey era tan amable.

Pero ahora no era tiempo para pensar en la amabilidad de nadie. Se teletransportó a casa. No había nadie. Al jardín de siempre y tampoco vio a nadie. ¿Seguían camino a casa? Iba a regresar a casa a esperar pero recordó algo más, el lugar preferido de los hermanos. Se teletransportó a Waterfalls, justamente al salón de los deseos... 

Ahí estaban los dos.

Hizo brillar su ojo y seguido de ello todo se congeló, todo menos Gaster y él mismo. El mayor lo notó ya que se levantó algo molesto en dirección a Sans, quien le veía calmado pero internamente molesto.

— ¿Que hay Gaster, no es grosero dejar a Pap ahí sin decir nada?— Pronto lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó, no era que necesitara respirar ni nada pero había una extraña presión en su pecho que dolía.— ¿Qué diab— 

— ¿Sabes que es lo que acabas de hacer? No, seguramente no... Acabas de mandar por la borda tu oportunidad de volver a tu maldita linea temporal.— Se sorprendió, ¿su oportunidad para volver? ¿Entonces esa vez que lo vio no fue un sueño, sino realidad? No podía creerlo, sinceramente no... Sintió como lo lanzaba al suelo, había sido algo doloroso pero no le importó.— ¿Nunca viste los estúpidos papeles de la máquina del tiempo? ¿Nunca viste lo que se necesitaba? ¡DETERMINACIÓN! ¡CHARA ES UN SACRIFICIO NECESARIO! Pero claro, ¡te la pasas pensando más en tu hermano muerto que en tu estúpido futuro, en que podrás volver a verlo!—

— ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?— Más que nada preguntó para confirmarlo, no quería pensar cosas que no eran pero bueno, él mismo se estaba delatando solo.

—¡NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO, SABES DE QUE HABLO! — Suspiró tratando de calmarse, tomando la forma que Sans había conocido hace años. — Sans... Entiende, ella debe morir. ¿Porqué crees que quería que la historia siguiera? ¡Ella fue con lo que lograba experimentar siempre! ¡Sans, con su determinación ahora esta máquina no fallará! Además, ¿crees que cuando muera en este lugar buscarán mas almas? ¡NO! ¡SE NECESITAN SACRIFICIOS, SANS! —

No estaba seguro de lo que decía pero, ¿y si era verdad? Sí, había leído que necesitaba determinación líquida, una determinación Gaster había perdido ya que el alma de Chara se desvaneció antes de que pudiera llegar según había escuchado. Si verdaderamente ahora se necesitaba Determinación... Necesitaba que Chara enfermara para tomar su alma y "examinarla" para así sacar el líquido y poder hacer su máquina del tiempo sin problemas... Y según Gaster podría volver a su línea temporal, con su hermano, con sus amigos, podría volver a su vida normal... El precio era alto pero... Papyrus... 

— ¿Quien dice que funcionará...? Gaster, todo esto es una locura, si los reyes te escuchan te matarán... — Todo este tiempo estuvo en el suelo por lo que se levantó para verle frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Crees que nadie se enterará?— 

— ¡Eh usado su alma miles de veces sin que nadie, ni Asriel se enterara! Esto será pan comido, Sans. ¿Tanto odias a tu hermano que no lo quieres volver a ver?— Esas palabras lo hicieron enojar mas, pero no pudo moverse.

AMABA a su hermano, era su única familia, era lo único que le quedaba en su vida, no recordaba haber tenido más familia que Papyrus... ¿Cómo no querría verlo? ¡Era una tontería! 

— ¡YO HARÍA LO QUE FUERA POR MI HERMANO Y LO SABES!— Quería ir a golpearlo pero sus piernas no le dejaban moverse, ¿porqué? Oh, ese líquido negro había atrapado sus pies.

— Entonces deja morir a Chara.— Esa frase era realmente aterradora, ¿dejarla morir? No, él... Él no era un asesino...

— ... Papyrus vale la pena... Siempre ha valido más la pena que nada... Así que... Por más que me duela... Está bien.— Gaster sonrió mientras volvía a su forma normal, a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando. El líquido desapareció dejándolo mover por fin. 

— Eso era lo que quería escuchar... — El tiempo volvió a correr naturalmente, ¿cómo? Si él no había hecho nada para descongelar el tiempo... No se dio cuenta de que Gaster estaba nuevamente donde su hermano y, en cuanto escucharon sus pasos ambos voltearon a verle con una sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa que quería volver a ver en el rostro de su hermano... Por la cual dejaría morir a la esperanza de Underground... Suspiró y tan sólo fue a unirse a ellos, sentándose a un lado de Papyrus lejos de Gaster. Le fue imposible controlar el impulso de abrazarlo y empezar a llorar en sus brazos. El menor se sorprendió, sí, pero pronto empezó a darle cariño y suaves caricias para que se calmara aunque eso parecía que lo hacía llorar más.

— Está bien, Sans, todo está bien... Deja de llorar...— Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que no, que nada estaba bien... 

Pero no pudo.

Todo por saber la verdad que escondía Gaster.


	18. Just remember me

_Chara ha enfermado gravemente._

Fue la noticia que más impactó a todos. Era realmente terrible y más que nada que fuera días después de la gran fiesta había desanimado a muchos, además era un humano, casi nadie tenía conocimientos acerca de ellos. Pero como siempre, el gran doctor Gaster estuvo ahí para revisar a la niña, cosa que hacía a todos decirse "lo logrará, salvará a Chara" y cosas así sólo porque Gaster y Sans iban a intervenir.

... Sans realmente quería morir ahí mismo, no tendría cara para verlos... 

Chara estaba en un cuarto del laboratorio, pálida, casi inmóvil en esa suave cama que Sans había traído. Quería arrepentirse de todo eso, quería decirle a Gaster que esto era una tontería y que necesitaba que la curara verdaderamente pero... Pero no pudo. Necesitaba volver a su universo, volver a ver a sus amigos, volver a ver a su preciado hermano... "Es un sacrificio justo", se decía pero no llegaba a creérselo. No cuando conocía a la perfección a esa pequeña niña.

— Sans, necesito que hagas aparecer su alma. — Gaster había entrado al cuarto, traía un frasco extraño pero no preguntó nada, tan sólo siguió órdenes casi a regañadientes.

Su alma parecía tan frágil... Como si un simple soplo llegaría a acabar con su vida... Tan sólo vio como Gaster, sin tocar aquella alma tan poderosa, la metió en ese frasco enorme para luego irse de ahí como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Cómo es que no le importaba lo que le pasara a la niña? ¿¡Porqué no esperar a que caiga otro humano!?

...

Iba a irse de ahí, pero la débil mano de Chara lo detuvo de la manga de su bata, no quería voltear a verla y ella lo comprendía, después de todo, ella misma sabía que iba a morir, no era tonta.

— Serás libre, Sans... N-No... No te preocupes por mi... — Le sonrió débilmente a pesar de que no pudiera verla. — Seguramente viviré... En el cuerpo de Asriel si absorbe mi alma... Así que no llores, eres horrible y llorando eres p-peor... — Rió muy apenas, pero estaba algo triste. Sabía que Sans estaba llorando sin siquiera verlo. — Cuida de Azzy por mi... — 

Lo soltó. Sans se asustó bastante de ello pues pensó que ya habría muerto o algo parecido pero no, le seguía sonriendo. 

— ¿Ahora si puedes verme sonreír? No tengo miedo, esto... Liberará a todos... Así que soy feliz... Es un sacrificio justo, después de todo... Todos me dieron la mejor vida que una antigua huérfana pudo haber deseado... — Le fue imposible no abrazarla con delicadeza, aun si escuchaba a Gaster gritando su nombre él no quería ir. 

— Perdóname niña, enserio... Lo siento... — Tuvo que soltarla ya que Gaster estaba ahí, casi amenazándolo con que lo arrastraría si no iba de inmediato. 

— Sólo por favor... No te olvides de mi. —

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de ella antes de salir de la habitación, llorando. Realmente no podía con todo eso, no podía... Ni consigo mismo. Gaster le decía que exageraba, que esto haría bien para todos... Esta Chara era diferente así que estaba seguro que cambiarían muchas cosas en la historia.

Sin decir palabras empezaron el experimento, el alma que estaba en el frasco sufrió una pequeña descarga eléctrica para que pudiera empezar a secretar una sustancia líquida. Esperaba esto no le estuviera doliendo a Chara. Poco a poco se iba llenando así como la sonrisa de Gaster se ensanchaba de manera cínica. Empezó a balbucear cosas que no entendía, o más bien que no quería entender hasta que escuchó algo como "me alegra haberte traído aquí".

Era cierto, si él lo había traído, ¿no hubiera sido más fácil que lo devolviera de la misma manera que lo había traído a esta línea temporal? No entendía, si ya no lo había querido ahí debió haberlo devuelto en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. 

— Gast— Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el sonido de la máquina que estaba almacenando el líquido de la determinación le interrumpió. Volteó a ver que era: Ya estaba lleno, estaba listo para hacer lo que Gaster fuera a hacer. — ¿...Realmente no puedes salvarla? — Prefirió no decir nada, lo que más le importaba era la vida de la niña.

— Lamentablemente eso es imposible, no tenemos suficiente información sobre las flores que comió así que ella... Morirá hagamos lo que hagamos. — Eso le había destrozado, no podían ni intentar salvarla... No podían hacer nada.

Vaciaron el líquido en otro frasco para devolver el alma a la niña que estaba dormida, o eso quería pensar. Realmente se había desmayado por la descarga eléctrica que había sufrido, después de todo su alma era la culminación de todo su ser. 

Al día siguiente tuvieron que llevarla en brazos a casa de los Dreemurr para decirle las malas noticias. Chara no sobreviviría, no había ninguna cura, "por más que intentaron nada funcionó para que mejorara". Realmente Sans estaba de lo más triste, él había dejado morir a la esperanza de todo Underground...

No quiso acompañar a Gaster al laboratorio, prefirió dirigirse a casa y no, no a la casa en la que se quedaba con Papyrus. A su verdadera casa. Un día que escapó a Snowdin la vio, la estaban construyendo pero ya llevaban mucho. Era de noche por lo que nadie se daría cuenta si iba. Y si, ahí apareció. 

Justo como la primera vez que Papyrus y Sans la vieron. 

Subió a una de las habitaciones, si, a ésa que sería suya en la otra línea del tiempo. Estaba vacía pero no le importó, sólo... Sólo decidió sentarse en una esquina, abrazar sus rodillas y llorar, llorar justo como después de despertar de una pesadilla, justo como si esperara que, una vez saliera de ahí, Chara estaría ahí burlándose de él mientras volvían a practicar sus ataques. 

Realmente, realmente deseaba que todo eso fuera un mal sueño.

 

. . . Pero no lo era.

 

. . .

 

Al día siguiente se anunció la desaparición de los dos herederos al trono.

. . .

 

Mas tarde, esa misma noche. . . Regresaron. . . Pero ya era demasiado tarde. . . 

. . . 

 

La guerra contra los humanos fue declarada.

 

 

La esperanza de todo Underground... 

 

 

Había muerto.


	19. Now, is time

Underground estaba bastante decaído, con la muerte de sus herederos simplemente fue bastante devastador para todos... La esperanza se todos se había muerto. Todos apostaban por que Chara iba a liberarlos a todos, que con su determinación lograría romper la barrera junto con el joven Asriel... 

Pero todo fue imposible.

Nadie supo bien lo que pasó, ¿cómo fue que ambos murieron el mismo día? Los reyes no quisieron decir absolutamente nada, mucho menos los científicos reales que habían estado por ahí.

Gaster trataba de animarlos con su nuevo proyecto pero nadie parecía contento con ello. Inclusive su hermano menor estaba feliz por él y eso pero no podía evitar sentirse totalmente triste, después de todo él estuvo tanto tiempo con ellos, que se fueran tan de la nada fue un golpe totalmente directo. Sans inclusive tuvo que tomarse unas vacaciones para cuidarlo ya que hubo un día en el que trabajaron hasta tarde y al regresar Papyrus seguía donde mismo, sin comer ni hacer nada más que llorar.

Eran tan débiles.

Tuvo que, la semana que vacaciones que pidió Sans, hacer todo lo de dar energía a Waterfall y muy apenas pudo terminar hasta lo que era la entrada de las ruinas, después de todo tal vez así animaría a quienes quedaban en las ruinas de ir a los nuevos pueblos. Cuando estuvo haciendo las preparaciones en Snowdin nunca vio a su hermano ni al otro fuera, siempre estaban encerrados. Papyrus si que era bastante infantil pero, bueno, él no sabía porqué hacían todo esto. 

Cuando su ayudante pudo por fin dejar al menor se pusieron a trabajar con la máquina del tiempo. Era algo desagradable ya que Gaster sólo se quejaba de lo "infantiles" que eran al llorar por las muertes de los niños, ¿es que acaso no tenía alma? Enserio que como estaba siendo se pasaba de molesto. Este no era el Gaster que recordaba.

Pero no iba a hacer nada para sabotear este experimento, era como si la muerte de Chara hubiera sido en vano... Además estaba su hermano... Su linea temporal... Ugh todo era un verdadero desastre. 

 

— Realmente recuerdas todo a la perfección, ¿no que estabas jugando con ella antes? — Dijo Gaster luego de días sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra. — O es que te preguntabas sobre que usar en reemplazo de la determinación.

— Si y, tambien. Trataba de arreglarla... De ver si podía hacerte volver sin la necesidad de la determinación de algún humano... Pero mira, aquí estamos... En el pasado y con la determinación de la esperanza de todos... — Suspiró mientras desviaba la mirada, estaba algo molesto con el mayor.

— Y pronto con esto estarás con tu verdadero hermano. — Concluyó la "conversación" de esa manera. Si ésto hubiera sido una discusión definitivamente Gaster hubiera sido el ganador. 

 

Antes, ellos dos hubieran terminado la máquina en un año probablemente, pero ahora que recordaban cada función y necesidad que tenía la máquina ambos aseguraban que podrían terminarla en un mes, después de todo llevaban tres semanas trabajando en ella y llevaban un tanto de ella. Podrían terminarla pronto, podrían levantar el animo de todos en Underground.

Y sí que lo hicieron cuando en el periódico, sin el consentimiento de Sans, apareciera la noticia donde decía que el esqueleto pequeño iba a ser voluntario para el primer viaje de la máquina y así tal vez podrían traer a Chara y Asriel del "pasado" (quiso llamarlo pasado y no línea temporal par no estar con todos preguntándole) para que ésto siguiera su curso. 

Obvio todo era mentira, pero todos se volvieron a emocionar.

Todos menos...

— ¡SANS, EXPLÍCAME QUE ES ESTO! — Papyrus entró al laboratorio sin importarle nada, estaba enojado, llorando, Sans no entendía de que hablaba ni porque estaba así. — ¿Cómo que eres voluntario para ésto de viajes en el tiempo? ¡Sans! ¡Eso es bastante peligroso! ¿¡NO ENTIENDES QUE NO TE QUIERO PERDER A TI TAMBIÉN!? — Ahora comprendía.

Y se sentía culpable... Después de todo no iba a volver... Iría con su verdadero hermano... ¿Qué le diría? Nada, no tenía palabras y menos si lloraba de esa manera, no quería saber que se pondría peor por su culpa. ¿Porqué las cosas se pusieron tan terribles para él?

— P-Pap yo... — Bajó la mirada mas los falanges del menor tomaron sus mejillas para hacer que levantara la vista y le viera. Esto era como una tortura. — D-De verdad Pap... N-No... Yo... —

— Déjalo. Enviaremos primero un cachorro y luego lo traeremos de vuelta, ya verás. — Gaster estaba cerca, por lo que no podía evitar ver a su "hermano menor" algo molesto por esa actitud que tenía. — Deberías estar estudiando, ¿es que acaso no era lo que querías? —

— ¡Wow hey! No le hables así a Papyrus, es tu hermano menor... — La mirada que el mayor le daba le fue suficiente para hacerlo callar.

— Bien. ¡Pero si algo le pasa a Sans no te lo perdonaré, Gaster! — Ni siquiera le respondió, empezó a arrastrar a su asistente como si no importara nada, eso le había hecho enojar más que nada.

Si, iba a seguir su promesa con Sans de llevarlo a su universo, pero definitivamente ese comportamiento que estaba teniendo Papyrus le estaba sacando de sus casillas por lo que iba a hacer que no pudiera volver. Total, Papyrus sólo era una herramienta para que Sans trabajara en esto.

 

 

Pasaron semanas, la máquina del tiempo estaba lista y, como había dicho, usaron un perro pequeño al cual le colgaron un cartel que decía "si me ves pon algo en este cartel". Cuando el perro volvió se sorprendieron. 

Habían muchos rayones, algunos poemas e incluso alguien había dejado una _bandana azul_ enrollada en el cuello del can. ¡HABÍA SIDO UN ÉXITO! Asgore se alegró de ello, definitivamente era un buen experimento y al parecer funcionaba de maravilla por lo que realmente esperaba que trajeran a sus hijos de vuelta...

Pero la vida tenía algo preparado para ellos.


	20. Undertale [Final]

\- Howdy, ¿tu eres... Sans? - Una pequeña flor dorada apareció en el camino de Sans, no había nadie alrededor así que le tomó por sorpresa. - ¡Ah, lo siento por aparecer tan repentinamente! ... Realmente no lo siento, no siento nada... -

\- Mira amiguito, no entiendo muy bien de que hables pero si tienes algo que tratar conmigo solo dilo rápido que necesito ir a trabajar, ¿si? - No estaba muy de humor, ese día volvería a su linea original... Y se sentía sumamente culpable.

\- Escuché rumores de que irías a un viaje a través del tiempo y el espacio, ¿no es así? Pues~ pensé que podría yo ir en tu lugar, se nota muucho que no quieres y se que no te ofreciste como voluntario, yo necesito... Cosas que hacer en un periodo del pasado... Nada que te incumba verdad pero lo necesito. -

\- Nope, lo siento pero yo soy voluntario y todos esperan mucho de mi, no voy a dejarle ésto a una floresilla como t- Iba a caminar e ignorar a la planta, mas una enredadera atrapó uno de sus pies, dejándolo inmóvil. - ¿Qué se supone que haces? -

\- Consigo mi pase gratis a salvar a Chara. - Le sorprendió, ¿era amigo de ella como para hacer eso? Tan sólo con un hueso cortó las plantas que lo atrapaban para teletransportarse a una distancia considerable.

\- Mira, lo siento uh... Amigo, pero ésto es importante para mi y no voy a desaprovechar mi oportunidad, necesito hacer ese viaje, una vez yo haga lo mío tu podrás ir cuantas veces quieras al pasado, futuro u otra linea te- Se quedó en silencio una vez recordó a la flor de su línea temporal... Era él.

Era esa flor con la que peleó tantas veces, siempre salía victorioso pero aun así... Siempre regresaba. Tan sólo le vio mal, no quería lastimarlo y tampoco quería que arruinara su viaje a su verdadero universo, así que tan sólo le lanzó unos cuantos huesos y se teletransportó a la entrada del laboratorio. Entró rápido y se dio cuenta de que Papyrus le esperaba ahí. ¿Qué le diría? No podía prometerle que volvería porque no lo haría... Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil...

\- Sans... Aun puedes retractarte, por favor... Por favor no vayas, tengo miedo de perderte... Ya perdí a Asriel y a Chara, perdí a mis padres, a mi familia... T-Todo lo que me queda es Gaster y... Y tu... - Escucharlo le dolía, se escuchaba su voz totalmente quebrada como si en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar. - No quiero perderte... -

\- ... Me cuidaré allá, te lo prometo. - Era lo único que podía prometerle, después de todo eso sí que lo haría... Se sentía totalmente mal... - Pap... Cuídate tu tambien, ¿si? -

Papyrus no supo que contestarle, tan sólo se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza mientras lloraba. ¿Que tan mal se debía sentir? Primero se sentía totalmente mal por la muerte de los niños y ahora por ser el culpable de que Papyrus llorara... Gaster tan sólo salió de un pasillo para buscarlo y, cuando los encontró así tan sólo resopló diciendo que debía de estar ya listo para que entrara a la maquina y pudiera irse. Tan sólo tomó el cráneo de Papyrus con delicadeza y le susurró.

\- Te quiero, aquí o allá... Nunca me olvidaré de ti Papyrus, eres un gran chico así que no cambies nunca... Y nunca dejes de sonreír por favor... Cuida de Gaster, que no se quede tan noche y sin comer por estar trabajando... - Eso sonaba mucho como una despedida pero ya no importaba. Tan sólo besó la mejilla del menor y se fue de ahí rápido.

Una vez con Gaster empezaron a hablar por lo bajo, Sans sólo quería asegurarse de que fuera a su universo original, Gaster tan sólo le juraba que lo mandaría a su línea temporal y que dejaría de hacer ese tipo de cosas, que de todas maneras ya no lo necesitaba para nada por lo que ahora le dejaría en paz.

Al llegar al lugar donde muchos científicos estaban para presenciar todo se dedicaron a darles suerte y palabras de aliento, como si con ello todo fuera a salir bien... Esperaban y si, porque sino funcionaba Gaster tendría que repetir todo lo que había hecho hasta que les saliera bien. Sans tan sólo les daba pequeñas sonrisas a todos. Esto era por Chara y Papyrus, no por Gaster, no por Underground... Por ellos dos... Entró a la maquina y tan sólo vio como todos se acercaban bastante curiosos mientras Gaster la encendía y se abría como una clase de agujero colorido, Sans no recordaba haber visto eso antes...

En su mente sólo tuvo todos los recuerdos de todos aquí. La primera vez que vio a Papyrus y a Gaster, la primera vez que vio a los pequeños príncipes... Aquellos tratos, sus peleas de "práctica"... La tontería que quiso hacer... Todas esas buenas memorias, todos esos buenos y malos sentimientos, todo... Tan sólo cerró sus cuencas y esperó a que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

\- ¡SANS! - Abrió sus cuencas casi de golpe al escuchar aquel grito de Papyrus quien tan sólo le lanzó un pedazo de tela roja... No... Era... - ¡TE ESPERARÉ POR SIEMPRE, NO IMPORTA CUANTOS AÑOS PASEN, INCLUSO SIGLOS, YO TE ESPERARÉ! ¡NO ME OLVIDES! - Estaba llorando... ESTABAN llorando, Sans realmente quería darle un abrazo pero lo único que hizo fue aferrarse a la bufanda que le había dado.

\- Nunca me olvidaría de ti... -

 

 

De un momento todo se volvió blanco. No escuchaba nada, no había ni un sonido... Nada. Y eso le parecía algo relajante.

 

 

Pero poco a poco todo... Se veía como antes, justo como cuando acostumbraba luego de aquel corte de ese humano, todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Sintió la comodidad de su colchón, la suave brisa del pequeño tornado auto-sostenible de basura, inclusive si ponía atención escuchaba aquellos chillones ladridos de aquel can que se colaba en su casa cuando dejaba las ventanas abiertas. Abrió sus cuencas... Estaba en casa.

\- ¡Sans! ¡Es hora de despertar huesos flo- Uh, ¿ya estás despierto? ¡Hey, tienes una bufanda como la mía! - Tan sólo bajó la mirada, era cierto, tenía la bufanda enrollada en su cuello... ¿Cuando es que...? - ¡Nyeh heh heh! ¿Tanto querías ser como el Gran Papyrus? ¡Si me lo hubieras dicho te hubiera dado una bufanda así y un traje de combate! -

\- No es necesario Pap... Con ésto me conformo... Y-Yo... - No pudo mas, empezó a llorar casi con fuerza y sin esperar ni un segundo Papyrus ya estaba a un lado suyo, abrazándolo con fuerza tratando de calmar su llanto el cual parecía que no pararía nunca. 

Tuvo que esperar media hora para que los llantos cesaran, empezó a preguntarle el porqué de su llanto, pero todas sus respuestas eran que había tenido una pesadilla donde él moría frente suyo y temió porque fuera realidad ya que había parecido muy real... Tan sólo le abrazaba con fuerza diciéndole que él iba a estar ahí siempre, que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse y salvarse de aquella muerte que le había dicho...

Sans no quiso contarle absolutamente nada, tan sólo... Escribió todo en un diario. Absolutamente todo, se llevó días en ello pero no le importó. Cuando lo terminó lo dejó bajo su cama y salió a hacer su típica rutina de ir a vigilar a que no cayeran humanos y esas cosas... Extrañaba trabajar en el laboratorio a decir verdad...

Fue a tomar una siesta entre los árboles pensando en todo lo que había vivido allá, ¿que habría pasado con Papyrus? ¿Gaster estaría tratándolo bien? Esperaba y si, no se lo perdonaría en absoluto...

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, aquella puerta que sólo podía ser abierta desde dentro... ¿Un humano? Se asomó un poco para ver quien era y si, en efecto, era un humano el que había pasado cerca suyo. Como era rutina le siguió detrás suyo mientras preparaba ese juguete en su mano, hacía tanto que no hacía eso. Una vez estuvo detrás del humano quien, por al parecer miedo o sorpresa paró de golpe, habló.

\- Humano... ¿No sabes como saludar a un nuevo amigo? Date la vuelta y toma mi mano. - El humano se dio lentamente la vuelta y, cuando tomó la mano que tenía estirada realmente no le importó mucho el sonido que hizo aquel cojín de broma, sino lo mucho que se parecía a...

\- Chara... - La humana tan sólo reía por el sonido del juguete, por lo que no escuchó que la había nombrado. Tan sólo suspiró y empezó a reír y decir su típico monólogo.

Ahora que lo pensaba...

Eso no había pasado la última vez.

Gaster... Había cumplido su palabra...

No sólo lo había enviado a su línea original... Sino tambien le dejó descansar de todas esas muertes que ocasionaba el humano...

 

_— Gracias. —_


	21. Stay with you [Final 2]

— Howdy, ¿tu eres... Sans? — Una pequeña flor dorada apareció en el camino de Sans, no había nadie alrededor así que le tomó por sorpresa. — ¡Ah, lo siento por aparecer tan repentinamente! ... Realmente no lo siento, no siento nada... —

— Mira amiguito, no entiendo muy bien de que hables pero si tienes algo que tratar conmigo solo dilo rápido que necesito ir a trabajar, ¿si? — No estaba muy de humor, ese día volvería a su linea original... Y se sentía sumamente culpable.

— Escuché rumores de que irías a un viaje a través del tiempo y el espacio, ¿no es así? Pues~ pensé que podría yo ir en tu lugar, se nota muucho que no quieres y se que no te ofreciste como voluntario, yo necesito... Cosas que hacer en un periodo del pasado... Nada que te incumba verdad pero lo necesito. — 

— Nope, lo siento pero a pesar de no querer todos esperan mucho de mi, no voy a dejarle ésto a una floresilla como t— Iba a caminar e ignorar a la planta, mas una enredadera atrapó uno de sus pies, dejándolo inmóvil. — ¿Qué se supone que haces? —

— Consigo mi pase gratis a salvar a Chara. — Le sorprendió, ¿era amigo de ella como para hacer eso? Tan sólo con un hueso cortó las plantas que lo atrapaban para teletransportarse a una distancia considerable.

— Mira, lo siento uh... Amigo, pero ésto es importante para mi y... Y a pesar de que no quiera hacer esto tengo que ir, puedes pedirle a Gaster personalmente para que le lleve luego de mi, no quiero... No quiero desaprovechar esto. — Iba a lanzarle un ataque mas pronto sintió las enredaderas nuevamente atraparlo, sólo que esta vez sus brazos y piernas, no podía hacer nada mas que retorcerse del dolor ya que iba apretando poco a poco cada vez más, además de unas jodidas espinas que a pesar de no tener piel, ni nervios ni nada de eso dolía horrible. — ¡Déjame ir hierbajo asqueroso! —

— Mi nombre es Flowey, Flowey la flor. Si nada original pero eeese es mi nombre. Jaja, caramba~ Mira que se ve divertido lo que haces, ¿no te sientes bien para viajar? Oh no te preocupes, le diré a Gaster para poder ir yo. — El "rostro" de la flor se fue deformando en una mueca espeluznante, debía saberlo, con ese nombre lo recordó por completo. 

Flowey sólo reía con maldad, ¿no se suponía que debía cambiar de personalidad luego de tiempo? No tenía idea, pero esto le tenía en un aprieto. No podía hacer aparecer ni un hueso, ni un gaster blaster por lo que sólo trataba de zafarse, mas milagrosamente alguien había llegado. Ese alguien era Papyrus quien al verlo así tan sólo hizo aparecer una serie de ataques de huesos que cortaron las plantas que lo tenían aprisionado. Al ver que Sans no podía moverse lo tomó entre sus brazos y se en un principio tenía intención de llevarlo al laboratorio pero... Sentía que no debía hacerlo, por lo que simplemente regresó a casa con él para dejarlo descansar, ya le llamaría a Gaster para contarle lo que pasó.

Llegaron a casa y lo primero que hizo Papyrus fue llevarlo a su habitación para dejarlo acostado en su cama, se sentó a un lado suyo y antes de poder decir algo Sans tomó su mano algo adolorido.

— Gracias Pap, realmente dolía... P-Pero se supone que debo de ir al laboratorio, se supone que—

— No vayas Sans... Por favor, estás totalmente lastimado, no puedo dejarte ir así... Mucho menos cuando te necesito a mi lado Sans, ya perdí a Asriel, ya perdí a Chara, perdí a mis padres... No quiero perderte tambien... — Para ese punto, Papyrus ya estaba llorando mientras apretaba un poco la mano del contrario. — Te necesito conmigo, Gaster ha estado cambiando inclusive desde antes de que tu llegaras... N-No creo soportarlo si tu no estas, eres casi como mi hermano y yo... Yo te adoro... M-Me eh encariñado tanto contigo... —

Sans no sabía que decirle, verlo llorar le dolía mas que los pequeños cortes que le habían hecho las espinas, tardaría en que su magia hiciera efecto para curarlo pero... Pero nada curaría el hecho de saber que hacía llorar a Papyrus. Tan sólo como pudo se levantó y le abrazó con fuerza, llorando tambien, ¿cómo podía dejarlo solo sabiendo que era lo único que tenía? Él... Él... 

— No quiero... Dejarte solo Pap... Pero... — Pero debía ir con su verdadero hermano, debía de... Estar con todos nuevamente, ¿por qué todo esto era tan difícil? Quería gritar, por dios, este Papyrus y su Papyrus eran de lo más importantes para él pero... — S-Supongo que... — Es la mejor opción. — Podría quedarme contigo... — No quería verlo sufrir mas. — No, no podría... Me quedaré. — 

Suspiró. Su hermano... Si, era de lo más importante, era su todo pero... Él tambien ya era parte de su familia, ya era parte de esa familia que tenían Gaster y Papyrus así que, ¿por qué no quedarse un poco más? No, no sólo un poco mas... Quedarse aquí y, ¿quien sabe? Tal vez llegue a ser parte de la historia, tal vez...

Si, tal vez la historia siga su curso y los dos sigan vivos hasta llegar a su presente. Si el rey Asgore y la reina Toriel siguen vivos en la linea original y éste lugar es como el pasado... Entonces eso significaba que sus amigos podrían nacer en algún punto del tiempo, eso significaba que podrían volver a como estaban. Si, no tendría que volver a ninguna parte...

_— Me quedaré contigo por siempre Papyrus. — ___

__

__

__Gaster había reaccionado mal cuando Sans le dio la noticia de que no iría, que no seguiría siendo voluntario para éso, inclusive le habló sobre Flowey pero eso hizo enojar más a Gaster. Definitivamente no entendía en absoluto a Sans, le estaba dando la oportunidad de volver pero decidió quedarse, ¿sólo por Papyrus? Era un verdadero idiota. Empezaron a discutir, algunos científicos decían que ellos podían participar en el proyecto pero no les hacían caso en absoluto._ _

__— ¡PUEDES ELEGIR A CUALQUIERA, YO ME QUEDARÉ CON PAPYRUS Y NADA VA A HACERME CAMBIAR DE OPINIÓN! — Sans iba a salir de ahí, mas esa típica oscuridad los había envuelto. — Ya te dije que me quedaré. —_ _

__— ¿Y tu hermano acaso ya no te importa? ¿No te importa la vida que llevabas antes? ¡Sans dejaste morir a Chara para que te fueras a tu línea original! — Quería golpearlo, hacerle algo o lo que fuera, pero esa sonrisa en el rostro de Sans le hizo confundir bastante._ _

__— Claro que me importan... Pero este lugar se ha vuelto mi nueva vida. Si me voy sólo estaría pensando en todos ustedes... ¿No podemos ir por Asriel y Chara en tu máquina esa? — Estaba cansado, se notaba, pero Gaster no podía entender el porqué... ¿Por qué se sentía mal? — Podemos... Salvarlos... Gaster, aprovechemos ésta oportunidad y vayamos por ellos, luego podrás hacer lo que quieras, yo estaré ayudándote en todo como tu mano derecha... —_ _

__— Las cosas no... No funcionan así Sans... —_ _

__— ¿Y por qué no intentarlo? Siempre nos aventurábamos a intentar cualquier cosa, ¿porqué esto no? Gaster... —_ _

__La oscuridad desapareció, todos estaban sorprendidos de la rápida escena que veían. Gaster estaba llorando, Sans tambien pero él lloraba con una sonrisa en su rostro viéndose fijamente._ _

__Gaster no sabía porque lloraba, ¿eran los pesos de sus pecados los que lo hacían llorar, los que lo hacían sentirse mal? ¿Era acaso que Sans tenía razón?_ _

__¿Valía la pena intentarlo? ¿Hacer algo para bien?_ _

__

__

__

__— Eres un bebé llorón Azzy. —_ _

__Lo habían logrado._ _

__— ¡N-No es cierto! ¡Claro que no lo soy Chara! —_ _

__Los habían traído de vuelta._ _

__— Nyeheheh, Chara no molestes a Asriel por favor~ Ah, ¿pueden darme algo de eso? —_ _

__Todos estaban bastante felices, habían devuelto la esperanza a Underground._ _

__— Claro hermano, con gusto. Son tus favoritas, ¿no? Gaster las trajo. —_ _

__Y la felicidad a la vida de todos._ _

__Tal vez había sido una buena decisión la de seguir su vida ahí. Ya había pasado un año desde que decisión de quedarse, habían sido varios los intentos para traerlos a éste lugar pero... Lo habían logrado. Estuvieron determinados a traerlos y aquí estaban, Underground estaba distinto a como lo conocía y se alegraba de ello._ _

__Oh, y no olvidemos a esos tres esqueletos. Gaster y Papyrus habían firmado unos papeles para que Sans pudiera adoptar el apellido de ellos y pudiera pasar como un hermano más en la familia, era realmente increíble que ahora si podía decirle hermano sin sentirse mal..._ _

__Y la hipótesis de Sans fue totalmente correcta. Ese año había nacido una pequeña chica pez bastante revoltosa a la cual habían llamado Undyne y, según sabía, una pareja iba a tener un hijo y escuchó que si era niña la llamarían Alphys. Era totalmente lindo de su parte, mas que nada porque Papyrus ya estaba diciendo que él las cuidaría cuando ya tuvieran edad._ _

__Si, eso era lo único que había cambiado, Papyrus había dejado su sueño de ser guardia real para empezar a cuidar niños. Es... Lindo... Pero hubiera preferido que siguiera su sueño. Pero Papyrus era feliz y eso bastaba para él._ _

___Eso le bastaba para ser feliz._ _ _


	22. [TRUE FINAL]

Gaster veía la maquina con algo de orgullo, ¿cómo no? Si en su universo original él no pudo hacer nada parecido a ésto, le daba mucho más orgullo que cuando Sans logró ese tonto experimento que demostró que no era un simple huérfano torpe, así como cuando Sans logró que Papyrus ganara esa feria de ciencias para que no se burlaran de ellos, tambien esa vez en que se enorgulleció totalmente de que... Papyrus y Sans... 

Papyrus y Sans. . .

. . . . . . .

Eran lo único que tenía a parte de la ciencia. . . Siempre estuvo con ellos. . .

Y ellos siempre sonreían cuando lo veían. . .

Pero ahora. . .

Tenía amenazado a Sans, había hecho que dejara morir a Chara así como inconscientemente también a Asriel. . . 

Lo tenía bajo amenaza para poder salir victorioso, para poder cumplir su sueño, para poder cumplir EL SUEÑO DE AMBOS. 

¿Y Papyrus? Había configurado sus recuerdos para hacerlo pasar como un hermano menor todo para hacer sentir mal a Sans. 

Lo estaba tratando mal últimamente... A pesar de que en un principio, varias semanas antes de que trajera a Sans, había actuado como un hermano mayor para él para que pudiera ir acostumbrándose y ver si tenía que modificar más memorias... 

¿Y ahora sólo lo dejaba de lado como si nada cuando realmente le tenía algo de cariño? 

. . . Esto estaba totalmente mal, definitivamente mal, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se había convertido así? ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar por el poder, por la ambición de cumplir sus sueños? ¿Es que acaso no los quería desde antes? Sólo fue un capricho el haber amenazado a Sans aquella vez, nunca quiso traerlo para hacerlo sufrir sino para que le ayudara con esa máquina de espacio-tiempo... ¿Entonces por qué por un tiempo lo trató como escoria, como si realmente lo culpara de todo cuando sabía perfectamente que todo eso era mentira? No fue culpa de Sans, no fue culpa de ningún trabajador, no fue... Culpa de nadie más que de él mismo... 

Pero era un mal perdedor.

Odiaba admitir que había sido su error, odiaba eso por completo al punto de crear una situación bastante cliché y estúpida... Un odio falso... Hacia aquel que siempre quiso como a un hijo.

Si, siempre estuvo con él desde que Asgore lo llevó como su ayudante, se habían hecho tan inseparables que no podía evitar sentir algo de ternura hacia ciertas acciones que hacía ese joven. Siempre se encontraba apoyándolo, incluso cuando conoció a su hermano menor pensó que era realmente tierno y, así como pasó con Sans, se volvieron bastante inseparables así como... Como una...

 _— Familia. —_ Gaster no podía evitar el derramar algunas cuantas lágrimas. Era cierto, él los quería como una familia... Como la familia que nunca tuvo ni pudo crear. 

¿Esa máquina era más importante que la relación que tenía con esos dos? ¿Realmente valió la pena hacer todo eso? Hacer sufrir a esos hermanos. . . 

Es imperdonable. Lo que hizo es imperdonable. Se sentía como la peor escoria del planeta, ¿qué demonios había estado haciendo? ¿Por qué lo estuvo haciendo de esa manera? ¿¡Por qué no intentó de otra jodida manera!? Teniendo el poder de configurar los códigos y no podía hacer nada bi—

. . . 

Los. . .

LOS CÓDIGOS.

ÉL PODÍA CAMBIAR LOS CÓDIGOS. 

Pronto se puso en marcha, si, le dolería mucho perder todo lo que había hecho, mas que nada esa máquina del tiempo, pero él no sería feliz si las cosas seguían su curso, odiaría eso, necesitaba expiar sus pecados, ellos se merecían una mejor vida, se merecían lo mejor, ¿por qué tuvo que quitarles todo por su egoísmo? Era un jodido idiota.

Esos chicos no habían hecho nada malo, sin embargo estaban cargando indirectamente con problemas ajenos a ellos. Y eso ahora... Ahora iba a remediarlo.

 

**[¿Estas seguro de realizar este reset?]**

**[ S I ] [ N O ]**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

El sonido de una alarma resonaba por toda la habitación. Entreabrió sus ojos para ver la hora que era. [7:30 am] Era tan tarde, seguro se habría perdido de algo importante pero aun así no tenía ganas de levantarse, le dolía la cabeza, ¿algo importante de qué? No podía recordar mucho en sí, tan sólo recordaba que... Hoy tenía que preparar el desayuno a las 7:00 am

— Oh no. — Se levantó casi de golpe corriendo a la cocina, los escalones de la escalera parecían tan familiares a pesar de no recordar haber bajado alguna vez por ellos. Parecía más que nada costumbre ya que sus pies lo encaminaron hasta donde parecía estar la cocina y, en efecto, había temido lo peor. — Expliquen qué ha pasado aquí. — La cocina estaba hecha un desastre, harina, huevos y algunas sustancias líquidas así como utensilios sucios (y algunos rotos) se encontraban por todo el lugar.

— ¡AAAAAHHHH! — Dos pequeños cuerpecitos esqueléticos cayeron al suelo con expresión de pánico, al parecer los había asustado. — ¡Lo sentimos! ¡No te levantabas así que pensé en hacerle algo de comer y—

— . . . — Suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. — Esta bien, no estoy molesto... Del todo. Fue mi culpa por ignorar la alarma. Pero aun así van a limpiar este desastre ustedes mismos, ¿entendido Papyrus, Sans?— Los niños tan sólo se vieron entre sí.

— Está bien, papá. — Ambos dijeron al unisono, sonriendo ampliamente con esa típica alegría de niño pequeño. Si no mal recordaba Papyrus tenía 5 años mientras que Sans estaba por cumplir los 10 años.

Le daban tanta ternura no importaba qué, eran sus hijos, ¿su madre? Había muerto por causas desconocidas... Era realmente triste, pero las sonrisas de esos dos siempre le levantaban el ánimo. Como fuera; como casi toda la cocina era un desastre y no habían ya huevos ni nada decidió servirles algo de avena con esos huevos de dinosaurio que tanto adoraba Papyrus. AL ver los niños que era lo que iban a desayunar se emocionaron y empezaron a levantar los platos y sartenes que había por el suelo para que su padre no empezara con sus regaños.

Tuvieron una mañana bastante divertida, no recordaba haber tenido una mañana así desde hacía mucho tiempo... No entendía muy bien el porque pero... No importaba, mientras los viera sonreír no le importaba lo que pasara. 

— ¡Cierto papá, tuve un sueño increíble! Era yo de grande, ¡me veía genial! Y pasaban algunas cosas y terminaba en un pasado donde ni tu ni Pap eran mi familia... Eso me dolió, ¡pero era feliz estando con ustedes! Fue algo extraño pero emocionante. — Sonrió ampliamente, Papyrus pronto fue a abrazarle diciendo que no importaba donde estuvieran, que él siempre sería su hermano menor. Le dio tanta ternura esa escena...

— Cuéntame más, Sans, suena bastante interesante. — Pero con ese pequeño resumen de su "sueño" recordó algunas cosas.

— ¿Hm? Uhhhh, oh si. Había una niña llamada Chara, vivía con la familia real pero era una humana y... Y yo. . . — Sans bajó la mirada algo confuso, se sentía algo mal... ¿Por qué? Era un simple sueño... — Por volver a ver a Papyrus la dejé morir y... Y y-yo... —

— Sans, fue sólo un sueño. — Estiró su mano hasta poder ponerla sobre el cráneo de su hijo mayor con ternura. — Ya todo pasó, no dejaste morir a nadie, seguro ella estará en un lugar mejor. — El menor tan sólo le vio curioso mas luego sonrió limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas que le habían traicionado y habían bajado por sus cuencas. 

— ¡Nyeeh! ¡No es justo yo tambien quiero que me acaricien la cabeza! — Les fue imposible no reír con la petición del menor, por lo que Gaster pronto se levantó de su lugar y fue a abrazarlos a ambos con fuerza.

Aprovecharía al máximo esta nueva vida que tenía, definitivamente... 

Haría que los dos vivieran una vida normal en familia.

**Vivirían como una familia.**


End file.
